New Life
by cowza
Summary: After their marriage, Bella has disappeared, shattering Edward and the Cullens. When Emmett finds her, she is pregnant. What has happened, and can he and his family make things right? Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

--

Emmett's POV

I stopped in mid-stride, staring at the woman standing down the street from me. Her face was tilted down, watching her feet as she walked, but even at this distance, I had no doubt as to who she was. She was the reason our lives had turned to chaos three months ago. And I could not believe what I was seeing: our Bella was clearly carrying a child.

After Bella and Edward married, it seemed like a troubled chapter of our lives had finally closed. I had never seen two people so deeply happy. Bella had agreed to wait a little while longer before her transformation, blushing when Edward insisted she enjoy her human experiences for a few more months of their married lives. They had traveled some, but lived with us most of the time and the whole family shared their happiness. My siblings and I were thrilled to finally see our brother content, and Bella, with her sweetness, infectious laugh, trusting nature, clumsiness and odd sense of humor, was a ray of sun in our family's life.

All that changed when we returned from a hunting trip to find the house deserted. Bella had told us that she would stay with her father while we were gone, but would be home before us. Alice had given Bella a strange look as we left the house, her head cocked to one side as if trying to listen for an elusive sound, but had eventually followed us out the door. We had hunted, and returned, and only a faint trace of Bella's scent remained on the air.

Edward was rigid with fear. He stared hard into Alice's eyes. She could only shrug. I had never seen her look so lost. I could tell she had seen nothing of Bella's future.

Esme was lifting the phone to call Charlie when Carlisle saw the note Bella had left.

_Edward,_

_I love you. Forever. But I need to go away for a while. Please don't worry or do anything stupid. I will come back, as soon as I possibly can._

_Don't let Charlie worry._

_-Bella_

The phone dropped from Esme's hand, Edward sunk to the ground, and Jasper doubled over in agony reacting to Edward's pain.

Alice wrapped her small arms around her body, rocking from side to side.

"Call the wolves," she hissed. "Her future went blank before we left. I thought Jacob was going to return. Maybe she is with him."

We had called, and called again, but the pack claimed to know nothing of Bella's whereabouts, or of Jacob's. Edward paced the boundary line, listening to their thoughts, but was unable to catch any trace of a lie.

Our happy existence was shattered. Edward hardly moved, trying to console himself with the thought that maybe Bella was with Jake, and that maybe she was happy.

Alice was wracked with guilt, upset that she had not been concerned with her inability to see Bella's future. She spent her days desperately trying to get a vision of Bella, however brief, but it was as if a veil had been pulled over Bella's future, and nothing could be seen.

The months had passed, and soon Charlie was asking questions about when he could see his daughter. We had stalled him for a while, with talk of prolonged honeymoons and trips to various locations, but finally it became clear that our family would have to move from Forks to allay suspicion. We told him that we were all going to move to Alaska to keep Bella company in school, and forged a goodbye letter from Bella to him, explaining that she would visit as soon as she could.

And that was what brought me here—we had been visiting old haunts of ours, trying to find a new area to establish ourselves. It was a muggy, overcast day, and I could see the sweat gleaming on the bodies of the humans around me. Bella was dressed in cotton shorts and a light cotton tank top that stretched over her swollen belly. She was getting closer to me, and my mind, usually content to take life as it came, whirled with possibilities. What could explain what was in front of me? How could Bella hurt Edward this way? Had she cheated on him, and then left when she realized she was pregnant? Had she chosen a mongrel over my brother?

Another look at her face showed me the dark circles underneath her eyes, and the hopeless set of her mouth. My figurative heart went out to her. She looked so vulnerable—her small form, her swollen belly, her downcast eyes. No matter what she had done, she was still my little sister. She always had been, since the first time I met her, and suddenly I wished for nothing more than to hear her happy laughter and see the bright flush on her cheeks.

My mind started churning again. Bella would never have cheated on Edward. I knew the way she looked at him, the utter adoration in her eyes. She was so selfless; I knew she could never have put her own pleasure before something that would hurt him. I clenched my jaw. Had some man forced her? The muscles in my arms flexed involuntarily. If that were the case, I would rip him limb from limb.

Before my mind had come to a conclusion about what I should do, Bella looked up and our eyes locked. I watched with amusement as her face registered shock and then lit up with joy. I stepped towards her, and her face fell.

"Emmett, you can't be here," she hissed desperately. "I can't talk to you!"

I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Shhh, Bella, why?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It's not safe," she muttered.

I took another step toward her. "Not safe for who?"

"For me," she whispered, laying her small hands protectively over her abdomen.

My mind stopped whirring. Safety. This was something I was equipped to deal with.

"Bella, are you in any danger right now?"

She shook her head.

"Then why can't you talk to me?"

"They might see. They might find out."

I closed the distance between us in two long strides and wrapped my arms protectively around her. This was not something I had done before. Usually I teased and tormented Bella as my way of showing affection, but her vulnerability had caused something in me to snap.

"Bella, I will not let anyone or anything hurt you, and I will not leave until I understand exactly what is going on. You owe that to us." I said fiercely, looking down at the top of her head.

She trembled slightly in my grip, pressing her face into my chest, but would not look up at me.

"You owe it to Edward," I said finally.

Hearing his name, her body flinched as if I had struck her. She slowly lifted her face up towards mine, her eyes desperate. "Edward," she whispered.

"He needs you," I said, and reached out a hand to stroke the hair back from her face. Whatever she had done, I needed to get her back to him. Bella's reaction to his name showed that she still cared. I watched as pain filled her eyes, and she trembled harder, her whole body tense against mine.

"I need him," she replied in a strangled whisper. Her eyes filled and her face turned red with the effort of suppressing a sob.

That was it. I couldn't stand to see her in this amount of pain. There was clearly more going on here than I had imagined. This wasn't as simple as safety and danger. Bella buried her face in my chest, and I could feel her hot tears on my shirt. Her small frame shook violently.

I had to make this better. I had very little experience with women, other than Rosalie, and felt anxious and flustered. The things I did to comfort Rose would not be appropriate here. Letting instinct guide me, I gently ran my hand in circles over the small of her back. She seemed to calm slightly.

"Bella, where are you staying? Let's get you off the street and you can tell me exactly what has been happening. I am going to fix this for you, and we are going to get you back to Edward, do you hear me?"

She tilted her head up and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back at her in relief and released her from my hold. She nodded her head in the direction of a building about half way down the street, brushing an impatient hand over her eyes, and we set off together.

She stopped me when we reached the door, and looked up at me hesitantly. "I'm not sure if you can go in," she admitted.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"It's for woman," she muttered.

I stared at her blankly.

"It's for pregnant woman," she tried again, "sort of like a shelter."

My jaw locked again. Our Bella had been somehow forced from our home, and was now staying in a woman's shelter in a foreign city. "Do you have any belongings you want from here?" I asked her tightly.

She shook her head, eyeing me curiously.

"Then we are going to find other accommodations for the night," I explained.

She gave me a wary glance. "They need to know where to find me," she said finally.

Now it was my turn to glance at her. "Are they vampires, the people looking for you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then they will be able to find you no matter where we go in this city—your scent was quite strong to begin with, and seems to be magnified by the baby. I should have noticed it as soon as I got here, but I was thinking of other things," I explained.

I took her hand, and we walked in silence a few blocks deeper downtown. Here was a hotel we had frequented on previous visits. I left Bella standing awkwardly in the lobby and stepped up to the desk. "A suite," I requested, handing him the credit card. Bella approached me as the clerk entered the card into the computer.

"Emmett, you really don't have to get me a hotel room. It is probably much to fancy—". I gently clamped my hand over her mouth, grinning down at her. It made me happy to see her behaving as she always had when any of us tried to pamper her.

"For you, anything," I teased as I was handed our keys.

I led us to our rooms—a nice suite with a living room, a bedroom and a kitchenette. Bella rolled her eyes at me when I let her in, but I just grinned again. The pleasure of seeing Bella be her normal self was worth her annoyance.

"Bella, make yourself comfortable," I said, turning away from her. "I'll order you some dinner. Do you want to take a shower or something?"

"A shower would be nice," she agreed, and stepped into the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the shower running, I pulled out my cell phone and punched in a number. After two rings, a male voice answered.

"Carlisle? It's Emmett. I need some help."

"With what Emmett?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you in trouble?"

"Well, not immediate trouble," I said with a twisted smile. "But I do need to know how pregnant humans are different than normal ones. Do they need any special care?"

There was a long pause. I could see Carlisle, standing in the house, his calm face masking his rapidly moving thoughts.

"Don't over-think this one, dad." I said, hoping he would understand my meaning. I knew that I could not risk Edward finding out what was going on, before I had figured it out myself. Edward was not one for calm reactions.

"No," he replied slowly. "Pregnant humans need basically the same things as normal humans. They need plenty of healthy food and a lot of rest. It is good if they can be kept calm, as too much stress is bad for the baby."

"Thanks Carlisle," I replied, gratefully. "Stay in cell phone range, please."

"Emmett, I am going to go out for awhile, but I will take my phone. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, I will," I promised.

I understood what Carlisle was telling me. His thoughts were not safe from Edward, and if his suspicions about why I was suddenly interested in pregnancy were anything near accurate, he had to get away from Edward, and fast.

I heard the water shut off and I prepared myself for what I was going to say to Bella. I needed to get to the bottom of this, for all of us. I needed to get Bella home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bella was dressing, I ordered her dinner. While I hadn't given much thought to human food in years, I tried to take Carlisle's advice and pick plenty of healthy items. I ordered all of the side vegetables they had on the menu and two salads, in addition to a chicken dish, a steak, pasta and lasagna. When room service arrived Bella burst out laughing, and I realized I might have overdone it a bit. I tipped the server and joined Bella at the table where she was eyeing the seven platters ranging in front of her.

"Emmett, it is a good thing you are so big, or that man would have been extremely confused. At least he can chalk this up," she indicated to the piles of food in front of her, "to your big appetite!"

"You aren't looking so slim yourself these days," I noted, looking at her sidelong. She glanced down at her belly and I saw a flush creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess not." She agreed with a half smile.

As Bella ate, I tried to examine her clinically. Looking at her up close, I noticed the same things I had seen from a distance. Her face looked tired and drawn, with deep shadows under her eyes. Whatever had been happening in her life these past months had not been easy on her. But aside from the exhaustion, I was noticing something else: her rounded stomach and breasts, taut beneath the fabric of her tank top, her smooth skin, moist from her shower. Bella seemed to glow with new life. She was ripe with it.

I sighed, causing Bella to glance up at me. I smiled reassuringly. I couldn't blame her for this, for having the one thing that my Rosalie longed for that I couldn't give her. I loved Rosalie, with nothing short of adoration and she loved me with a profound, unshakable passion. But that was it. We could never build on that love. We could never create new life.

After she finished we moved to the living room and I settled on one of the overstuffed chairs, watching as Bella eased herself onto the end of the sofa nearest to me.

"Bella," I began, "I've been patient, but now I need you to tell me what is going on."

She looked at me, her eyes cautious.

"Emmett, isn't it enough that you've seen me, and can tell Ed—" her voice cracked. "And can tell them all that I am safe?"

"No Bella, that is not enough. First off, I don't even know if you _are_ safe. None of this is making any sense to me, and unless you tell me what is going on, I won't leave you here alone."

"But Emmett, you have to," she said quietly. I could hear the anxiety in her voice. "After tonight you have to leave me here."

"Why?"

"They'll hurt me," she murmured, her hands returning to lock protectively around her belly.

I understood now. Bella had never been one to be concerned for her own safety, but now she was forced to be. She had to protect her baby.

"Bella," I said firmly. "Look at me."

Her eyes found mine.

"I told you before. I will not let anyone hurt you or your child. Do you understand? None of us will. If you are in danger, I am calling the house right now. We will not let you be harmed." My voice had a deadly ring.

Bella's face looked desperate. "No Emmett," she breathed. "I can't let any of you be hurt. Edward would—. They might—. Just give me some time! I am trying to figure out a solution. I know I will. I have to!" Her words poured from her, as her voice rose in pitch. Her breathing grew shallow. She was desperate and panicked. Carlisle's words came back to me, and I quickly moved to the sofa, pulling Bella into my arms. I cradled her, one hand behind her head, entwined in her damp hair, holding her gently against my chest. She struggled feebly.

"Please Emmett, just go. I need to keep them safe," she gasped.

"Shhh, Bella, calm down. None of us will be hurt. Just tell me exactly what is going on and I will figure out a plan with you. We won't call Edward, because you know as well as I do that he can't keep his cool. We'll figure this out together, okay? You just calm yourself down. With the two sharpest brains of the group," I grinned down at her, "I know we'll figure out a solution." My own words were pouring out, but I needed to sooth her, to calm her down.

It seemed to work. She stopped pushing against me, and softened in my grasp. I could feel her muscles relax and her heartbeat slow as she took deep, steadying breaths.

"You promise me Emmett? That you won't let Edward do anything stupid?"

I tucked a curl behind her ear. She was gazing up at me with such a look of tenuous hope in her eyes.

"Of course," I said, smiling faintly. "I am his brother after all. Now tell me what is going on."

"Where should I start?"

"Why not start at the beginning," I prompted.

I gently extricated myself from my position, not exactly wanting to let go when I was feeling so protective of her, but nonetheless shifting her body back towards its original spot on the couch. She straightened, a look of determination settling on her face and I returned to my seat on the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sank back into the cushions.

"Emmett, do you remember how I was sick a lot, right before I left? I had been throwing up and couldn't really keep most anything down?"

I nodded—Edward had wanted to skip our hunting trip to stay with Bella, but she had started feeling better, and insisted he go.

"Well, Edward and I were joking about it. I was saying that he should just turn me then, so that I wouldn't have to deal with nuisances like illness. He just laughed at me and said he would appreciate anything I would be grateful for after I was turned, and so wanted me to suffer through it. He wasn't overly worried about me, though, because I was feeling better. But once you all left, I just felt awful, and finally decided to go to the doctors, just to get things checked out. I went to the clinic, and the doctor gave me the once over. Then she sat me down and told me I was pregnant. I just stared at her. She laughed, and assured me there were plenty of other options if I wasn't ready for a baby, but that I should wait a few days to let the shock wear off. I think I was still numb when I left the office. And that's when I saw them."

Bella paused, taking a deep breath.

I wanted to ask her about the baby, but she seemed ready to barrel on with her story, and I knew better than to stop her after it had been so hard to convince her to begin. But I couldn't help but wonder—she had been surprised by the baby, too. If she had been having an affair, having unprotected sex, wouldn't the news have come as no shock? And looking at the girl in front of me, did I really think this sweet, awkward, gentle person was capable of hurting Edward in that way?

There was an innocence about Bella—a complete lack of awareness of her beauty or sensuality that made it hard to believe she would ever play the seductress. We all knew of her feelings for the wolf, and when her future disappeared, it had seemed like he was the most likely explanation. But Bella had said her goodbyes to Jacob, and seemed truly happy with Edward. And what did Jacob have to offer her that Edward did not? My mind screeched to a halt. Had she gone to Jacob so that she could have a child? How could she do that to Edward? I felt tortured by my thoughts, a state that I was unused to. I tried to refocus on her narrative.

"Who, Bella? Who did you see?" I asked.

"Aro," she said, looking me directly in the eye. "And Jane, Felix and Demetri. They were all waiting for me in front of the clinic."

My jaw snapped shut. _Of course. How could I be so stupid?_ The Volturi were the only ones who had the power and the skill to maneuver around a coven as strong as ours.

I listened in horror as Bella's story played out, reliving each moment with her. Her eyes went out of focus as she fell into her memories and I was as caught up as she.

Bella's POV Flashback

_Aro smiled widely, like he was delighted to see me. _

"_Dearest Bella, what a pleasant surprise. I hope to find you in good health," he crooned, indicating to the clinic behind me. _

_I nodded stiffly at him, but didn't know what to say. My mind was working madly—how could Alice not have seen them, when she spent so much energy watching for their decision? Aro began speaking, and my attention snapped back to his powery face. _

"_It is good that you are healthy, my dear. Human illnesses are such a bother. But I have to say, you are not in the condition that I might have hoped, given Edward, Alice and my last conversation. We are going to have to do something about that."_

_My hands wrapped around my waist without me even thinking. If they turned me, it would kill the baby. This action pleased Aro. His smile widened. _

"_Ah, Bella, why the concern? I know from Edward's thoughts that this is something you had, at least at one point, been hoping for, yes? Are you concerned about the pain? Because it really isn't all that more painful than, say," and he paused thoughtfully, "childbirth." His smile widened still further—a leer, with all his teeth showing, and I was sure his skin was going to crack into dust. How could he possibly know? _

"_Ah, ah, sweet Bella, don't look at me that way. I am no monster. I will show you just how big my heart is. Even though your life should have been forfeit after our first meeting, I will grant you a second reprieve. All I ask is that you accompany me and my companions on a little trip—call it an extended vacation, if you wish. Say, nine months, and then you are free to come back."_

_What should I do? Clearly, Aro knew about the baby. He was giving me no choice at all. If he changed me, the baby would die, but if I went with them, I knew he would not let me leave with the child after the birth. I stood mutely before him._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella," Aro continued. "Need I make this deal any sweeter for you? Your Edward has a nasty temper, no? I am sure he will be none too pleased to find out about our little chat. He might be so unhappy, in fact, as to desire some sort of retribution." Aro's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Believe me Bella. If Carlisle's coven tries to fight us, they will not be left unscathed. I'm sure you do not want to be responsible for any of their deaths. Think of Edward, and little Alice. Better to keep this just between us. In nine months you will be free to return to them, and no one need ever know about any of this."_

_I had to do as Aro said, because he was right—if it came to a fight between the Volturi and my family, someone would get hurt. _

Emmett's POV

Bella broke from her memories to look me in the eye. My expression probably showed a trace of incredulity. I always had a hard time believing my family would come out the worse in a fight.

"Emmett, you know I am right about that. I had to make sure nothing happened between them and you, and I had to keep the baby safe. I figured that, with a choice between letting them turn me then, and waiting, that I should wait. That way I would have time to figure out a plan. I am _still_ figuring out a plan. I need to find a way to keep you all safe.

I nodded at her, not really in agreement as much as encouragement for her to continue her story. Her eyes again became vacant as she reentered her memories.

"_Aro," I said, speaking to him for the first time, "I'll go with you. I have to."_

_He chuckled at me._

"Bella, you don't know how happy this makes me. I already feel such affection for you, and now we will have time to truly get to know one another."

"_How did you know?" I asked him bluntly. If I was going with him, the least he could do was give me the courtesy of answers. "Is it just chance you came here today?"_

_Aro clapped like a delighted child. "I'm so glad you should ask, Bella, dear." He smiled benevolently. "Today is the result of one of the luckier circumstances of my very long life. It feels fated some how." He paused, clearly savoring his moment of exaltation._

"_I am sure you remember our last visit, yes?" He actually waited for me to nod before continuing. How could I have forgotten even a second of the nightmare of that last encounter? _

"_Then I'm sure you remember my special gift? I have to admit; I was slightly disappointed when that gift did not work on you. Ah, but when your Alice stepped up and touched her hand to mine—a world of possibility opened up before me. In that very second, the moment I decided to release you, she had a vision of your future. I suppose it was because Edward had clearly decided to stay with you and my decision to let you two go free alined. It allowed Alice to see this," he finished, sweeping his hand to encompass the clinic and my arms still wrapped protectively around my waist._

"_And Bella, there is more to my gift than simply viewing a mind. Although I rarely have the need to employ this power, it is within my ability to remove a thought. Surprisingly effective, in this case, as without this vision of your future, Alice was, in essence, left blind, at least in regards to you. Starting the very moment you set foot in this clinic, your future went blank for her. I have stolen this moment, a moment that your future is entirely wrapped up in, and without it, Alice cannot build any visions of what is to pass in your life."_

"_But, Edward," I questioned doggedly. "He must have seen what you were doing."_

"'_Yes, yes, dearest Edward. Having seen his thoughts only the day before, I understood exactly what I could think about to distract him thoroughly—you. How much I wanted you to stay with us and join our coven, and the likely result if I did not get what I wanted. He was furious, and then so relieved when I chose to release you. He was not concentrating as closely to my thoughts as he should have been."_

Bella seemed to return to the present, remembering I was in the room with her.

"After that, things moved quickly," she continued, looking me in the eyes. "They let me return to the house to leave a note. I knew I had to make it clear that I had left of my own free will or Edward would come looking for me, and then you would all be in danger. Then they brought me here—another cloudy city where they could go about their business, watching me from a distance without putting me in danger of getting hurt by living in closer proximity to them. They don't bother me, except to check every couple of days that I am still here. Aro knows that I would never try to contact any of you." Bella looked exhausted as she continued.

"I've spent my time thinking of plans for running away. If I could get away, then at least I could protect the baby, even if I could not return to Edward. At first I thought it would be easy. I planned my attempt for right after one of their check-ins. I thought that if I could just get away fast, then they would not be able to track my scent. But Demetri found me on a bus heading out of the city." Bella's voice became dull, thick and she stared forward blankly. "He killed the other five passengers."

I could see those deaths would be forever emblazoned in her mind and my anger mounted. How could they have subjected her to this? I growled deep in my chest. How had we failed to keep her safe?

Bella continued her narrative in a hollow voice. "Demetri crashed the bus to make it look like an accident, and I knew that running away was not an option. I have no money, and no place to run to. They can easily track the scent of my blood. I can do whatever I want with my days, go wherever I want, but they have me trapped as effectively as if they locked me in a cage. I spend my time trying to figure out a way out of all this, but I just don't know what to do."

Bella's face clouded over with hopelessness, and I now understood the strain I noticed before. She had spent the last three months desperately trying to extricate herself from a hopeless situation. I could see her weariness. The shock of seeing me and telling me her story had taken what little reserve she had. Her eyes were drooping, and her face pale. I crossed over and took one of her hands. It looked small and fragile in my grasp.

"Bella," I got her name out, but then did not know what to say. We had failed her so thoroughly.

"Bella, I am sorry," I tried again.

She opened her mouth to cut off my apology, so I spoke quickly.

"I am sorry you had to experience what you did. But you don't need to figure this out alone."

She nodded slowly.

"I want you to go to bed now. Leave me to think about solutions for tonight, and we will talk in the morning."

She nodded again, heavily, and headed back to the bathroom to change. I continued to sit, trying to process everything she had told me. I heard the bathroom door open and close and Bella make her way into the bedroom.

"Emmett?" She called me softly.

I entered the bedroom to see her form dwarfed by the king sized bed. She was curled in the center, the covers pulled up around her, making her pale face look disconnected and vulnerable. I sat on the side of the bed, leaning forward to touch a soft curl.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I'm glad you're here," she said simply.

For the third time in a day I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms securely around her. She sighed softly and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You won't be alone anymore," I murmured to her. "I am not leaving until I deposit you into Edward's waiting arms."

She laughed softly at this, but then looked up at me, her eyes serious.

"Is he really okay, Emmett?"

What could I tell her? That Edward had ceased to function when she left? That we had to drag him out to hunt, or even to leave their room?

"He will be fine as soon as he sees you," I hedged.

She smiled at me, but I could see her eyelids sinking down, and her utter exhaustion claiming her. Her breathing evened out and I listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. As I listened, I was sure I could hear another beat, softer and faster, the heartbeat of the baby.

Holding her, I understood why Edward was unwilling to part with her humanity, beyond the issue of her soul. There was a softness to Bella's form, and a warmth that was deeply appealing. While I struggled to suppress the part of me that called for her blood, the greater part of me felt the overpowering need to protect the delicate being in my arms.

I wondered about being a parent. I had not, since my human life, been in the position to love someone who truly needed my protection. Rosalie could give as good as she got, and while I would happily lay down my life for her, she did not need my physical protection. A child, on the other hand, entered the world so vulnerable and so trusting. And here Bella lay in my arms, believing in me wholly, never doubting that I would keep her safe and love her as she loved us.

She sighed and muttered, pressing her soft cheek into my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair, and she settled into a deeper sleep. I held her like this, until her slow heartbeat told me I could move without waking her. Then I shifted until her head was back on the pillow and slowly lifted my weight off the bed.

I knew that there was only one option now. I had to get Bella back into the safety of our family. I pulled out my cell phone, and placed another call.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what I had said to Bella, I needed to call my family. We needed to show the Volturi a strong front. And I needed Carlisle's advice. Something Aro had said stuck with me—that in nine months Bella could return to us and that _no one need ever know about any of this_.

I felt there were a number of explanations for Aro's desire for secrecy. He could indeed simply be hoping to avoid coming to blows with his old friend Carlisle because of his affection for him. But the possibility I was clinging to was that Aro did not want us to know he had threatened Bella not because of an aversion to hurting Carlisle, but because he was afraid of what would happen if we found out. That he would go to such effort to isolate Bella from us told me that he was worried about more than just hurting an old friend.

The phone rang, and I prepared what I wanted to say. I would keep my word to Bella about protecting Edward. I knew as well as she did the disaster that might result from involving Edward in our current situation. He would be livid when he found out I had kept this from him, but until I could assure him of her safety, and better yet, have her there to keep him from doing anything reckless, it was better for him to be left in the dark.

Carlisle answered on the first ring. "Emmett?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Carlisle, can you catch the next flight here?"

"I already bought a ticket," he replied, and I could hear the slight smile in his tone, "just in case."

"Good." I'm sure the relief was evident in my voice. Then I paused. Should I have him bring anyone else? I did want the Volturi to see us at our strongest, but I also could not risk rousing Edward's suspicion. I settled on Jasper. He had a mind for strategy that would be in our favor, experience with the Volturi from his life in the South, and the added bonus of assuring Bella's emotional state remained stable, no matter what happened.

"Could you bring Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, but no one else?"

"No," I said firmly. "Just you and Jasper. When will you arrive?"

"We get in at 6:30am. I'll call when the plane lands. And Emmett?" I could hear the hesitancy in his voice, "Is she alright?"

Again, I understood what Carlisle was asking. From my call earlier, he had clearly worked out which pregnant human I was concerned with, as Bella was the only human in my life. He knew I was with her, and that there was some type of trouble, and he wanted reassurance. He cared for Bella as deeply as any of us, but he could not ask me what was going on and assuage his fears for her safety when he was in such close proximity to his son. I needed to reassure him, without giving him additional information that would make it more difficult for him to shield his mind from Edward.

"She's fine," I replied. "I'll speak with you when you get in."

I ended the call, praying that they would get here without a hitch.

The night wore on, and I lost myself in my thoughts. I was usually one for action, and it was hard for me to sit back rather than fight. But when the enemy was the Volturi, and one wrong step could so easily end in disaster for all of us, I knew I had to use my head.

At dawn, I heard Bella whimper from the next room. I opened the door, quietly leaning in to check that she was all right. She had been restless in her sleep, and the once smooth blankets were twisted around her. She whimpered again and thrashed back and forth.

"No…" she whispered. "NO!"

She screamed, completely lost in the terror of a dream. I closed the distance to the bed in a heartbeat, but then stood awkwardly by her side, a hand outstretched to attempt and still her thrashing body.

"Don't hurt them! No, please stop! Please stop! EDWARD!" She screamed his name in fear. She was sobbing now, her cries shaking her small frame, and I felt helpless. Real demons I could fight, but those of her dreams I could not protect her against.

"Hush, Bella, sweet," I crooned, laying my cold hand on her flushed forehead. "Shhh, Edward is safe and so are you."

She seemed to calm, and her body stopped twisting. But then she started talking again, mumbling through sleep heavy lips.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm coming back to you, just wait for me. Don't leave me, please, please! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me again!"

Her voice, hoarse from her screams, was now filled with a type of agony I had rarely encountered. It made me think back to when my family and I had left Forks, in an attempt to protect Bella from ourselves. Just what had that done to her, that she now begged, with nothing short of despair in her voice, for Edward not to leave her? I shrank back from her anguish, and, over her muttered pleading, attempted to sooth her.

"Shhh, Bella, Edward is not going to leave you. He loves you too much for that. If you could only see what being apart from you does to him, you would understand that he _can't _leave you. Hush. Go to sleep."

I was lying next to her now, my cold body absorbing the warmth from her overheated form. She thrashed, struggling against me and the confining blankets. Her arm flailed onto my chest, and rested there.

"Edward," she sighed sleepily. Her hand closed in a small fist around the fabric of my shirt. She stilled, her cheek pressed in the crook between my shoulder and neck, and her breathing evened.

She was close to me, softly curled around the contours of my body. I wondered, for the first time that day, if I was overstepping my bounds, holding her in her sleep as a lover would. Her warm breath tickled my skin, and I inhaled her scent—flowers blooming on a summer day. If Edward were here, I would certainly not be holding her so intimately, but tonight, in our current circumstances, it seemed right. After being alone for so long, she needed the physical comfort of intimacy—the feeling that she was safe in someone's arms, even if the arms she truly longed for were those of her lover.

I continued to hold her as the sky brightened, and she slept calmly, occasionally muttering incomprehensibly to herself, her forehead scrunching in concern or concentration. When the pale morning light was shining through the window, I again eased myself out of her hold, gently opening her grasp on my shirt, and cradling her head in my hand, until I could deposit it onto her pillow. It was morning now, and I was expecting Carlisle's call. When my phone rang, I hurried into the living room to avoid waking her.

"Emmett, where should we go?" Carlisle asked as soon as I picked up.

"We are at the Marriott, room 304. I'll tell them to expect you at the desk."

"We're on our way." Carlisle ended the call. With him and Jasper this close, it made more sense to speak in person.

I called down to the desk so a key would be available for the new arrivals and ordered breakfast for Bella, to be brought up in an hour.

Soon I heard their feet in the hallway, and the keycard swipe in the lock. I felt a wave of relief wash over me when the door opened and I saw Carlisle's composed face. I hadn't realized how nervous I had been—holding Bella's small, vulnerable body in my arms, listening to her steady heartbeat and the softer flutter of the baby's heart. I knew I had to keep her safe, but I didn't know if I would be able to. It was too much responsibility for me to face alone.

Carlisle and I embraced briefly and my eyes locked with Jasper. He gave me a tight smile, and I nodded in return. They both knew that something was wrong.

"Bella's sleeping?" Carlisle questioned me.

I nodded. The lazy drift of blossoms was heavy in all the rooms so of course they would know she was here.

"And she's pregnant?"

I nodded and Jasper's eyes widened perceptibly. Carlisle must not have shared his suspicion.

"Emmett, is that why she left?" Carlisle's voice was tight with pain. The thought that Bella could have hurt Edward in that way—been unfaithful, and then left to have a child—was agony.

"No," I reassured him quickly, "she didn't leave willingly. She was forced to, and I think she is still in danger."

I led them into the living room and we sat as I recounted Bella's story for them. It had been painful enough for her to tell me. She didn't need to be subjected to a repeat performance. Carlisle's remained impassive, but I could tell he was furious that we had not been able to keep Bella safe. Jasper's feelings were not clear on his face, but sometimes I could feel a surge of anger or concern.

"Aro seems more interested in the child than in Bella," Jasper mused softly, and I nodded in agreement. "Why else wouldn't he have turned her immediately?

"And he clearly did not want us to find out he was tampering with her," I added, turning towards Carlisle.

"I think I understand his reasoning for that," Carlisle said hesitantly. "He thinks he might be breaking the rules."

Jasper and my blank stares forced him to explain. "The Volturi value the order and structure of our world above anything. It is what they fight for. He knows that he cannot interfere in the lives of vampires who have done nothing to upset that balance and order. To do so would go against the very principles he upholds. For him to kidnap or attack another vampire without motive is unacceptable."

"But Bella's not a vampire," I interjected.

Carlisle held up a hand to stop my protest. "Yes, and I think that is why Aro went ahead with his plan. But he is concerned about Bella's connection to our family."

"What do you mean?" Jasper pressed him.

"The marriage," Carlisle explained, keeping his voice low. "By marrying Edward, Bella joined herself to our family—to our coven." He explained carefully. "I don't believe that a marriage between a human and a vampire has ever taken place before, and I think that Aro knows he is walking on shaky ground. Bella, in essence, belongs to us, and for him to kidnap her in this way is an unlawful attack on our coven."

I smiled grimly. This was exactly the type of leverage we needed to keep the situation from escalating into physical conflict. Carlisle caught my look, and nodded his head in agreement.

"This is definitely in our favor."

"I don't understand why Aro would break his own laws over Bella or her child," Jasper said softly. "Edward said that Aro was interested, well, more than interested in Bella's potential powers, but to go to this extreme?"

"If her child shares Bella's gift, perhaps this trouble is worth it to him. His laws prevent him from claiming Bella, so he will use her child instead. Disgusting." Carlisle shook his head. He paused then, looking at me intently.

"Who is the father, Emmett?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep the pain from my eyes—a useless effort with Jasper in the same room. "She didn't even hint," I replied weakly. "But do you really think her capable of cheating on him?"

Carlisle's face clouded over. "I hope not," he replied, "for Edward's sake. But I cannot think of any other possible explanation."

Unhappily, I agreed. The tortured feeling I had suppressed when I had last thought about the father of the child came back to claim me. I shot Jasper an apologetic glance, but he just shrugged, and gave me a half smile. "I think she's waking." His soft voice pulled me from my misery.

We sat in silence as the door to the bedroom opened, and a sleep-tousled head emerged. Bella's shock was almost comical. Her heavy eyes opened wide, her full lips forming a perfect 'o' as she sucked in a gasp of air. We continued to sit, frozen, until she hesitantly approached us.

"Edward?" she managed to croak, looking at me accusingly.

"At home," I replied, "still in the dark."

Her relief was evident.

Carlisle rose, and walked slowly over to her. She watched him nervously. I was just as unsure of his reaction. I knew how much he loved Edward, and wanted him to be happy, but I also knew that Carlisle had come to care deeply for Bella during the time she had been a part of our lives. And to look at her and see the same things that I had noticed—the fear and desperation on Bella's face, her loneliness—must be hard for him. Carlisle was a father to the core, and wished he could protect each of his children from pain and heartache. He pulled Bella into an embrace, whispering how glad he was to see her again. When he released her, I could see a single tear run down her cheek.

Jasper also rose, but did not approach her. I wondered if her scent was too much for him. We generally made a point of avoiding pregnant humans, as the extra blood nourishing the fetus made them all the harder to resist. He gave her a smile, and she hesitantly smiled back at him before coming over and settling next to me on the couch.

"Bella, Emmett has told us everything, and we are going to get you out of this situation. I feel confident that we can come up with a solution that will get you and the baby to safety without endangering the rest of us."

Bella nodded at Carlisle, her open face, still not fully awake, revealing a battle between skepticism and relief.

We were interrupted from further conversation by the arrival of Bella's breakfast.

As Bella ate, we continued to sit in silence. Finally Carlisle turned to her.

"Bella, I need to ask you a few questions."

She nodded mutely.

"When do you think someone will- _check on you_- next?"

"Tonight," she replied, her eyes wide. I hated seeing our feisty Bella reduced to this timid girl, but I could understand her fear after what she had been living with.

"And Bella, forgive me for asking, but I feel it is important we know. Who is the father of the child?"

Bella's hands flew to her belly and she stood so rapidly the tray of food in front of her slid to the floor.

"What?" she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. This is the first story I've written, and it's been incredible knowing that people are reading it and enjoying. Your reviews are what have kept me writing it. Thanks!!**

Twilight world and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

____________________________________________________

"Who is the child's father?" Carlisle repeated, calmly.

Jasper put out a hand to steady himself, and a glance at Bella's face told me why. I could see the emotional onslaught Jasper must be experiencing. Bella looked furious—and broken, as if Carlisle's question had cut her to the core. I watched as she slowly pulled herself taller and squared her shoulders. She stepped towards him, her eyes blazing.

"You think that I willing slept with someone other than Edward?" She asked in a cool, hard voice. An angry flush spread across her cheeks.

"Willingly or not, yes, that is what I think. Bella, what else am I supposed to believe?" Carlisle looked slightly shaken by her response, but continued to sit calmly beneath her glare.

"You should believe that I remained faithful to my husband!" She hissed at him. Then she rounded on me. I could not form a coherent thought in the face of her anger.

"Emmett?" She questioned. She was waiting for me to agree or disagree with my father.

"Bella, I've tried not to think too much about it," I replied truthfully. "I don't think you would ever be unfaithful to Edward, but things happen," I ended lamely.

Her eyes moved from me to Jasper and back to Carlisle, who remained seated, still as a statue, watching her. As suddenly as it had arrived, the anger drained from her face leaving only a look of shattered desolation. Without her anger, she seemed to lack the fuel to remain upright, and sank to her knees. She stared at the floor, strewn with the remains of her breakfast.

"I would never hurt him," she said so softly that human ears would have missed her words. Her voice broke at his name.

We sat for a moment, like a frozen tableau, before Jasper stepped forward. He hesitantly moved to her side, and slowly lowered his hand to her trembling shoulder. A wave of peace washed over me.

"We know you would never hurt him Bella," he told her gently. He paused, his gaze locked on her. "The child is his?"

Bella nodded, a look of gratitude suffusing her face.

"He's the only man I've ever been with," she whispered, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Again, silence permeated the room. Carlisle's face registered shock. I could not even imagine the look on my face. But was it truly that unbelievable? How many human-vampire unions had there been? What other vampire had the self-control to attempt something of that sort? I suddenly became acutely embarrassed, unable to keep myself from picturing my brother and Bella engaged in the kind of intimate act that would result in pregnancy. Sure, Rosalie and I shared an active sex life, but to think about my younger brother and Bella doing any of those same things… I quickly retraced my thoughts. While it was a clear fact that vampires could not reproduce, did that make it impossible that a vampire could not reproduce with a human?

Carlisle stood slowly and sank to his knees in front of her.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said heavily. "I truly believed there was no other explanation for your pregnancy, but, even so, that should not have been an excuse to doubt your love for Edward. Please forgive me."

Bella raised her eyes to his face. "I should be the one apologizing," she said miserably. "I shouldn't have lost my temper that way. I couldn't believe it either, when I found out."

"No Bella," Carlisle cut in. "We will have no apologies from you today. None of this is your fault. You have sacrificed so much to keep my family safe." He paused, placing his fingers under her chin to tilt her eyes up to his. "To keep my grandchild safe."

Bella looked surprised for a moment, then a radiant smile spread across her face. Carlisle smiled back at her, and pulled her into a hug, both still half kneeling on the ground. At first Bella responded stiffly, her arms awkwardly limp, but then her body relaxed, a weight dropping away, and she clung to Carlisle like a lifeline.

Carlisle returned the pressure, holding Bella tightly before pulling out of her embrace and rising fluidly to his feet.

"If we are indeed expecting a visit from Aro this evening, we should prepare ourselves," he said, getting us back to business. He reached a hand down to help Bella up.

"I would also like to give you a check-up," he continued, smiling down at her. "I do not know what type of prenatal care you've been receiving."

We returned to the living room and sat. Bella joined me in our familiar position on the couch. Her small hand slipped into mine, squeezing my fingers tightly, and I knew I had been forgiven for my doubts. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Bella, which of the Volturi usually checks on you?" Jasper asked.

Before Bella could answer, Carlisle held up a hand, requesting her to pause. "Jasper, I do not think we should think of them as the Volturi." He turned to Bella to explain. "If I am correct, Aro is keeping you here of his own volition, not as official Volturi business. His desire for secrecy and the fact that he is keeping his base of operations here, rather than in Volterra, all speak to his desire to keep his activities private."

"Then Marcus and Caius may not even know about this?" I asked, intrigued.

"I would expect not," Carlisle replied. "Caius especially holds very rigidly to their standards and way of life."

Jasper looked thoughtful. "That is helpful. But, in any case, Bella, who is it that we should expect tonight?"

"It changes. Usually it's Demetri, although sometimes Aro comes himself. He doesn't usually send Felix because he has a harder time controlling himself around me." She shuddered. "He doesn't send Jane, either. She doesn't like me."

"We need it to be Aro," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I want this to end tonight. I think that confronting Aro will be enough to resolve this situation, as he knows he is in the wrong. But I am not willing to stake our lives, or the child's, on that assumption.

Jasper nodded. "We need to use his desire for secrecy. The Volturi govern by strength, but also by respect. If it was to get around that the Volturi were using their authority to attack an innocent coven, things would not go well for them, especially in the South where they are valued for their fairness."

"Someone should go to Volterra," Carlisle concluded. "If Marcus and Caius truly do not know about this, then the threat of informing them will be powerful."

"And someone should be in position to expose his activities to the Southern covens," Jasper agreed.

"You're going to blackmail him?" Bella asked, skeptically.

"I think that once he sees us, Aro will understand the error of his ways." Carlisle said, giving Bella a smile.

She snorted, causing me to laugh.

"This is just some extra incentive." Carlisle turned businesslike again. "Who should get Edward out of the house?"

"How about Rosalie?" I ventured. "She's stubborn enough that he wouldn't be surprised about her making a stink about going hunting with her."

"And to Volterra?"

"Esme," Jasper replied after a moment's thought. "And I will set Alice up with the covens that should be contacted in the South."

Bella's face changed from bemused and disbelieving, to panicked. "No!" she cried. "It's too dangerous!"

We all smiled at her.

"For a human, maybe," I said, smirking.

"Bella, would I put Alice in harms way?" Jasper asked her earnestly.

Bella looked hard at Jasper's face and reluctantly shook her head.

"I will not send her anywhere near the fighting."

"But Esme?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi are only dangerous to humans and to vampires who break their laws. Esme will be fine," Carlisle assured her firmly. "You first, Emmett."

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed Rosalie's number.

_"Emmett!"_ Rosalie answered. _"Are you home?"_

"Not yet, but I will be tomorrow, I hope. Listen, there's something we need you to do for us. Take Edward hunting, all right? Keep him out of the house, at least until tomorrow morning. Can you do that?"

_"Emmett, you know what he is like. I don't think he should even qualify as the living dead anymore. He hasn't so much as rolled over since you left."_

"I do know," I said. "But if anyone can do it, it's you Rose."

_"Alright Emmett," _she agreed stiffly. "B_ut I _will_ be given a full explanation when you get home. And some compensation," _her voice dropped seductively.

I smiled. "Of course, love. I'm looking forward to it."

_"This is about _her_, isn't it?"_ Rosalie's question was more of a statement. I didn't answer.  
_  
"Well, I hope she's safe, and that you don't do anything stupid."_

"I won't," I assured her. "I love you."

_"I love you too."_ The connection ended.

I stuck the phone back in my pants pocket, surprised to realize I had had an audience for my call. Thinking about Rosalie could transport me miles away.

After that, things moved quickly. Carlisle was on the phone buying a plane ticket for Esme. Jasper jotted down notes on a scrap of paper. Bella ordered more food, as her first breakfast had largely ended up on the floor. I walked through our suite, thinking about how it would hold up if it came to a fight.

When Bella finished eating, she asked if she could return to the shelter to pick up her clothes. I walked her there and waited as she fetched a small bag with her belongings. By the time we had returned to the hotel, Esme and Alice had been informed of the situation and of their role in the plan.

"Well, Bella, as it seems we now have extra time on our hands, would you consent to a check-up?"

Bella nodded, and she and Carlisle retreated to the bedroom. Carlisle shut the door to give Bella a sense of privacy, but, as the door did not block any sound from our hearing, Jasper and I sat in discomfort as Carlisle questioned Bella about her health.

Carlisle asked about her family's health history. He asked her questions about various high-risk behaviors, drug use, and sex. I could just see Bella's beet red face, as Jasper and I squirmed uncomfortably. Then he grilled her about the specifics of her pregnancy—morning sickness, back pains, and more intimate questions that I wanted to block from my mind. Why was it that I could face down an army of newborns, but cringed when Carlisle asked about vaginal discharge? His questions about various conditions and pains related to pregnancy also made me unaccountably uneasy. Could Bella or the baby have been damaged by her stressful life circumstances? Humans were so fragile, and Bella had always seemed especially delicate. And now, with her carrying a child, it seemed like the littlest thing might cause lasting harm.

Finally, I heard Carlisle give a low laugh. "Bella, everything looks good. Shall we return to the living room to go over the specifics? I'm sure the anxious uncles could use the reassurance." The door opened and Carlisle smiled at Jasper and I. How did he know we were nervous?

"Bella is in perfect health, albeit slightly overtired. And, as far as I can tell without any equipment, the child is also in good condition. She is about six months along, so should be expecting in May."

I let out a loud breath. I hadn't even realized I had stopped breathing. Bella laughed, smiling happily at me.

"Carlisle, you have no idea how good it is to hear all that. I've been worried sick that I was doing something wrong, or wasn't taking proper care of myself."

"No, you've done an excellent job. Pregnancy is not easy, especially when you are dealing with things on your own."

"Bella, now that you're with us again, let us do the worrying. You just relax and take it easy," I told her.

"Emmett, you know that I have to worry about things. It is just who I am."

"Well then at least trust us to have everything under control," I said with bravado. "And to take care of you."

She walked up to me and stood on tip-toe, bracing herself on my shoulder. "I do," she whispered, and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I think I am going to take all your advice, though, and take a nap." She turned back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

My dumbstruck expression remained and Jasper snickered at me.

"Shut up," I retorted. "I just can't figure out what I am feeling."

Jasper now looked at me intently. "I can," he replied. "And it's only going to get worse when the baby arrives. You are going to be the most ridiculously overprotective and doting uncle a child ever had."

"Oh, and I suppose you have this baby business all figured out?" I retorted.

Jasper's face closed off. "No," he replied in a whisper. "I will probably be the uncle that loses control and kills the child." His eyes filled with self-loathing.

"Jasper, that will never happen," Carlisle said firmly. "Right now we need to focus on getting Bella back home. Once she is there, we will figure out how to protect the baby."

Jasper nodded, mutely.

"And now, we wait," Carlisle finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I wrote this chapter (and really this whole story) because I wanted to give the Cullen/Hale men a little bonding time with Bella. Also I love men's positive reactions to pregnancy and babies. Don't worry though, we will get to the action (and get Bella back to Edward) soon enough. **

------------------------------------------

It was late in the day when Bella emerged from the bedroom. She still looked tired but a night of sleep and her nap had taken away the dark bruises from under her eyes. She pulled a light sweatshirt over her head as she made her way across the living room to sit by me on the sofa. I was glad about the extra layer of clothing. She had seemed too exposed with just a tank top on. Her skin was so soft, and her blood pounded so relentlessly under that thin surface. If we had to face Aro tonight, I was grateful for even one layer of protection between her delicacy and him, however feeble.

Bella tripped slightly, her foot catching on some miniscule irregularity in the rug. I braced her, laughing, as she climbed awkwardly onto the couch. She shoved at my arms and scooted out of my hold, muttering darkly to herself. She pulled her legs under her and yawned.

"Hey there sleepyhead," I teased her. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence."

She stuck her tongue out at me, but was clearly as happy as I was that we could joke in this way. This was how things were supposed to be with Bella—happy and relaxed camaraderie. As I smiled at her, a look of shocked surprise filled her face. I panicked. What had I done? Had she hurt herself when she tripped? I was about to shout for Carlisle who had left the hotel to acquaint himself with the surrounding area, when Jasper rushed into the room.

"What is it, Emmett? What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

To my utter bewilderment, Bella beamed at both of us and motioned Jasper to come closer. He took a step into the room, but would come no nearer. Bella's face, so recently shifted from shock to delight, became thoughtful.

"Jasper?" she asked softly, "Are you afraid of hurting me?"

Now it was Jasper and my turn to look surprised. Bella was too perceptive for her own good.

Jasper gave her a tight nod. She remained thoughtful. "Would it help if I told you that I don't believe you would hurt me?"

He gave her a twisted smile. "It is nice of you to say that, Bella. But, as I'm sure you remember, I am perfectly capable of hurting you and I will not put you in any more danger than I absolutely must."

She continued to look thoughtful, clearly contemplating his words. Then she turned to me. "Emmett? I want to show you both something. Would you help Jasper so that he feels comfortable?"

I couldn't imagine what she was getting at or what she wanted to show us, but I nodded my agreement.

She turned back to Jasper. "If Emmett stands with you ready to hold you back if it gets to be too much, could I come over to you?"

Jasper stared at her and I think I understood his shock. The way Bella accepted us as the monsters we were was staggering. She did not blame us for our desire to kill her. Rather she tried to find ways to help us, ways that _we_ might feel more comfortable.

As Jasper did not respond, I got off the couch and walked over to him. I stepped slightly behind him and gripped one of his arms. Bella followed me at a slower pace, stopping when she was an arms length away. She reached out tentatively and took Jasper's hand in hers, pulling it towards her.

At their first touch, I had felt Jasper stiffen and I had tightened my grip on his arm. While I personally agreed with Bella and thought that Jasper had the self-control to restrain himself, if it helped him feel secure to know I was holding him back, I was happy to comply. Jasper cut off his breathing, standing rigidly still, and I watched in amazement as Bella moved his hand and placed it gently on the soft swell of her belly. Jasper looked pained and almost angry. I could feel the tension rolling off of him, but he did not try to move his hand from where she had positioned it. Suddenly he tensed and I grabbed his other arm in surprise, ready to tackle him to the ground. A look of wonder spread across his face. Confused by this emotion, I slackened my hold on his arms. Jasper did not move. He continued to gaze down at his hand, still resting on her belly, as a small but elated smile played across his features.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered. I released his arms completely at this, and he turned on his heel and walked back out of the living room, leaving me staring after him in confusion.

I glanced down at Bella, who smiled at me.

"Thank you, Emmett. I think that was good for him." She laughed softly.

"Wha—?" I began, but Bella laughed again and grabbed my hand, positioning it the same way she had Jaspers.

Her belly felt soft, but also firm, the fabric of her sweatshirt was stretched tight under my fingers. I continued to feel bewildered, but then I felt a slight pressure against my palm. And then another. My eyes widened and I stared down into Bella's dancing eyes.

"Is that the—?"

"Baby," she finished for me. "Yes."

I yanked my hand from her belly with a whoop and dashed to the other end of the room. I let out another shout, and ran back towards her again. I couldn't contain myself! There was actually a small life growing inside her and I had just felt it move! I ran in a circle around the room, only stopping when I realized I was moving inhumanly quickly. I grinned sheepishly at Bella. Then I noticed Carlisle standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with mirth. Bella looked mildly surprised by my antics. Carlisle approached her and spoke to her softly, although I could easily pick up every word.

"That was a kind action, with Jasper. It was exactly what he needed. He is terrified of hurting you or the baby, but now that he has experienced the extent of your feelings for the child, and the extent of his own, he is surprised to no end. I think he will soon realize that his emotions are more powerful, even, than his lust for blood. Bella, your kindness and trust are a wonder to all of us."

Bella blushed deeply at his words, and looked at the floor.

"May I?" he asked her softly, stretching a graceful hand towards her abdomen.

She nodded.

He rested his hand on her rounded belly and I saw his composed face crumble. If he could have cried, I think he might have. How was it that Bella and this baby were able to unman us all?

"Bella, do you understand that you are sharing a gift with us that none of us thought we would ever have?" Carlisle's usually smooth voice trembled with emotion.

Bella smiled, as tears began to fill her eyes. "I never felt like this experience was mine to have alone. I am just happy that I am going to be able to share it with my family," she replied in a shaky whisper. She turned away from Carlisle and took a series of deep breaths, clearly trying to compose herself. Carlisle moved to my vacated position on the couch, and I sat on one of the chairs. Soon Bella turned back towards us and sat on the floor in front of my seat, leaning her head back against the armrest.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called softly. Jasper reentered the room, a calm set to his features, but I could tell his eyes still held some of the confusion and wonder of his earlier encounter. He looked at the three of us, clearly sensing our ragged emotions, and a wave of calm broke over us.

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle said taking a breath. "I think we needed that. But to bring us back to business, I have been thinking at more length about tonight…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me!**

"I just came in from following Bella's scent," Carlisle explained, reminding us of why we were here. "Bella, your scent is quite…" and he paused, trying to find an appropriate word, "powerful. And coupled with Emmett, and now my scent, Aro, or whomever he sends, will be able to locate us easily. As soon as they catch your scent, they will know that we are with you, and I don't know how they will respond to that. I imagine that we will have Aro's whole company pay us a visit."

Bella nodded, looking nervous.

"Do you have any time estimates as to when they will arrive?"

"Twilight," Bella said definitively.

"That gives us only a short while to prepare. The sun is already beginning to set. Bella, order yourself some food, and eat it, if you can. It will probably be a stressful night, and I want you to be at your best." He turned towards Jasper and me. "When our guests arrive, please let me do the talking. Aro and I have a long history."

We both nodded.

"If things escalate to violence," he continued, "we have few options. Aro will not engage in physical contact, nor will Jane. However, Jane's power will be incapacitating for whichever of us she focuses on. Felix is a near match for Emmett, in terms of strength, and Demetri is also a tough fighter."

"This isn't sounding good," Bella noted, her eyes wide.

Carlisle smiled at her. "No, it is not good, but remember, I am planning on this encounter ending in civil words, not fists. And even if it comes to a fight, I believe we are evenly matched." He turned back towards Jasper and I, speaking quickly. "If it does break into a fight, I want whichever of us is not—" he paused, searching again for a word, _"occupied_ with Jane to take Bella and leave through the fire escape."

"No!" Bella cried vehemently. "That would leave you even more outnumbered!"

"Yes, Bella, and you will leave without a struggle." He smiled kindly at her. "I truly do not believe that any of us are in danger, including you. Aro wants the child too much to harm you. However, after he realizes that he is loosing his chance at claiming either you or the baby, he may become more desperate. Bella, I want you away from here if that happens. Aro views this child as a powerful pawn—if he was to control it, he would be the most pleased, but, if it can't be his, I doubt he would want it to be ours."

Bella looked confused and mutinous.

"Bella, if this comes down to violence, Aro will try to hurt the baby. He will try to turn you," Carlisle said heavily.

Bella's face fell and I felt a growl build in my chest. I grasped Bella's shoulder, gently pulling her closer to the chair. "Never!" I snarled.

"Bella, do you understand why you would have to leave quickly?" Carlisle asked her intently.

She reached up to my hand on her shoulder and gripped my fingers tightly before nodding to Carlisle.

He leaned back in his seat, clearly relieved by her response.

"All right. Jasper, please call to check in on Alice's position. I spoke to Esme as I was walking, and her plane had just landed."

Jasper nodded and pulled out his cell phone, speaking swiftly, and too quietly for Bella to hear. Jasper motioned to Bella and she glanced up at him.

"Alice says that she has missed you desperately, and can't wait to see you. She is furious that your future is invisible to her." Off to the side Jasper explained, "She is taking this whole future stealing rather personally. I haven't heard her this mad since—" Whatever Jasper was about to say was cut off by Alice's irate shouting. Jasper had to hold the phone away from his sensitive ear.

"She says she loves you, knows just the store to buy the best baby gear, and _hopes_ to see you tomorrow," he translated, grinning.

"Tell her I love and miss her," Bella said, smiling, but also looking slightly pained. Her look of mingled pleasure and unhappiness remained as she made her way over to the hotel phone to order room service.

After her meal arrived, the tension caused by the wait began to grow unbearable. Jasper was flooding us with waves of calm, but even that did not help my muscles relax or allow Bella to eat her dinner. I watched over her every bite, trying everything I could think of, short of eating the food myself, to coax her into eating. She finally laughed and shoveled some food into her mouth after I suggested that adding the fruit salad with the pasta might help. It would speed up the process and be more colorful.

When Bella finished we returned to the living room, and sat in a tense silence. I was finding it difficult to sit and wait; I had always been someone who craved action. Especially with my emotions in such turmoil over Bella and the life she had been subjected to, I craved nothing more than a clean fight that would set things right. But this new part of me that finding Bella had awoken—the part that felt protective, brotherly, confused, and almost parental—was battling for restraint, as I knew that was what would help Bella the most.

Only Bella's rapid heartbeat and slightly ragged breathing disrupted the quite room. Jasper moved smoothly over to kneel by her feet, resting a hand on her knee. Her heart rate slowed as a flood of calmness washed over us.

Suddenly a familiar smell hit my nose and I tensed anew. The hotel phone rang shrilly, and Bella gasped. Carlisle moved swiftly to the phone, holding the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, please send them up," he spoke smoothly.

I stood then, and gently lifted Bella to her feet, keeping a hand on the small of her back until I was sure she was steady. Then I nudged her over until she was standing between and slightly behind Jasper and me. Carlisle closed ranks in front of us.

Again we stood frozen, listening to Bella's breathing, until a heavy hand knocked three loud blows to the door. Carlisle stepped forward evenly and opened the door before falling back to his position in our triangle. As Carlisle had anticipated, Aro floated through the entry, flanked by Felix and Demetri and followed by tiny Jane.

"Carlisle," Aro called smoothly, flashing a gleaming smile, "What a pleasure seeing you here!"

Felix and Demetri stepped up behind him, and Jane positioned herself at his side. I could see Felix's dark red eyes pouring over Bella with unsuppressed longing. A growl built in my chest and I had to work to tear my eyes off of Felix and fix my attention back on Aro. I knew that Felix wouldn't try anything without his leader's permission, but it was still hard not to pound him when he looked at Bella with such obvious desire.

"I must say, I am surprised to find you all here," Aro continued smoothly, "given my understanding of Bella's wishes." He gazed through the gap in our ranks to fix Bella with his burgundy stare. I growled softly. How dare he talk to her!

"No Aro, it is I who am surprised. I never thought you would stoop this low." Carlisle replied coolly, stepping slightly to the side to block Aro's view of Bella.

Aro widened his eyes in mock astonishment. "Carlisle, my old friend, whatever can you mean?"

"I am speaking of your actions against Bella," Carlisle replied in his even voice.

"Actions?" Aro asked innocently. "I have taken no _actions_. There she stands beside you, entirely unharmed!"

"Yes," Carlisle responded, actually smiling at Aro's words. "And that is where she will stay. Standing beside us, unharmed."

Aro narrowed his eyes and Jane hissed, mirroring Aro's anger. "But what does Bella have to say about this arrangement? Does she have no say in her future?" Aro questioned darkly.

"She has made her wishes perfectly clear. She wants to return to her family."

"Ah, but I would need to hear these sentiments from Bella, herself," Aro said smiling faintly. "Bella, my dearest, what is it that you desire? Do you wish to go with these people, or stay here with my protection, content in the knowledge that your _loved ones_ are safe?" His eyes bored into her and I watched as her pupils dilated in fear.

I felt Jasper tense next to me as a feral growl escaped my throat. "You will not control her with fears over our safety again," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Aro turned his thoughtful gaze towards me. "Hmm," he said flippantly, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side, "_fears_ for your safety?" And he gave the slightest nod towards Jane.

Suddenly the world closed around me as I was overtaken by pain. It filled every sinew of my body. I felt as if each tiny cell was being slowly torn apart by raking nails. I was being ripped and shredded. A blinding light clouded my vision and I heard a deep grumble that I only later realized was my own groaning. A voice was frantically calling me but my efforts to respond only resulted in muscle spasms.

"Enough," I heard Carlisle roar. I had never heard him use a voice so cold or so angry. "Bella, stay where you are. Jasper, help him up."

My eyes cleared as I saw Jasper release his grip on Bella, who had clearly been struggling to come to me or surrender herself to Aro. Jasper yanked me up, and I sagged against him for a moment before pulling myself upright. Now my body felt completely unharmed, but the memory of that agony, far worse than any other pain I had endured, continued to haunt me.

"Do not try a stunt like that again," Carlisle continued, eyeing Aro with a barely suppressed rage. His expression was hard. Carlisle, our steady leader, looked dangerous. "We are not here to _discuss_ Bella's return with us, we are here to demand it."

Aro arched his eyebrows.

Carlisle continued, his voice fierce. "You have held a member of my family—of my coven—hostage. She is rightfully mine, as you well know. This action goes against the very rules you claim to uphold in your role with the Volturi. We are willing to leave here tonight and none need be the wiser about this breach, but if you do anything to hinder us, the news of this infraction will be spread far and wide."

Aro laughed shrilly. "Carlisle, I have broken no rules by keeping Bella here. You can't expect one to seriously consider this human a member of your coven?" He asked scornfully. "She is not one of us, and therefore is not protected by our laws."

"As soon as she married into my family, she became one of us," Carlisle responded.

Aro smiled cruelly. "Ah, but clearly those marriage vows meant little to _her_," he said, waving a hand towards the swell of Bella's abdomen. "So why should I concern myself with them?"

I tried to force it back, but another growl tore out my throat. Bella did not need anyone else questioning her loyalty to Edward today.

For the first time in the conversation, Carlisle hesitated. Aro's smile widened. What could be stopping Carlisle from defending Bella's honor? I bristled.

Suddenly Carlisle flashed forward, more quickly than I had ever seen him move, and grabbed the neck of Aro's flowing garment. Felix and Demitri began to rush him, but Jasper and I both stepped closer, blocking their approach. I glowered at Felix, unimpressed by his size. I could take him easily. Jane stared wide-eyed at Aro, but he gave her the slightest shake of his head.

"Bella is a member of my family by marriage," Carlisle hissed. "The child is also a member of my family by marriage," he paused, "and by blood," he finished vehemently.

Aro looked shocked at this confession. I was no less shocked, but my surprise was due wholly to Carlisle's behavior. I had never seen my father display this type of rage.

"The child really is Edward's?" Aro gasped. "I had hoped, but I hadn't quite believed… What potential..." He trailed off, perhaps noticing the lethal look in Carlisle's eyes.

"Yes, the child is Edward and Bella's," Carlisle replied, his voice still deadly. "Aro, you now have the option of letting us leave unharmed, or of us informing the world of your doings. Esme is positioned to inform Caius and Marcus of this escapade, while Alice is ready to contact a number of influential Southern covens. Whatever you decide, know that you will never again harm a member of my family. I want you to understand exactly how serious I am in that threat."

Carlisle released one hand from Aro's robe and clasped Aro's fingers tightly in his own. Both of their eyes closed for a moment, before Aro pulled away. He would not meet Carlisle's eyes.

"Yes, yes," he muttered, "I see that I am in the wrong." He turned away from Carlisle and looked past him to Bella. She had been standing rigidly behind me throughout this entire conflict. She had not even flinched at the jib against her fidelity. Now she met Aro's gaze and held it firmly.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, "you and I would have enjoyed each other, if given the chance, and your little one would have been the light of our city."

Jane scowled at his words.

"But it is not to be. However, I do have eternity. If you change your mind, please do come visit. I always find our little meetings surprisingly invigorating."

With that, he turned and walked out of the door. Jane whisked after him with a parting glower in Bella's direction. Demetri and Felix followed, with Felix looking regretfully at us, clearly disappointed a fight had not taken place. Slowly the door closed and locked with a click.

Bella sagged and I scooped her into my arms, holding her tightly to my chest.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded lethargically against me. "I just need to sit," she said faintly.

I lowered her onto the sofa and glanced up at Carlisle and Jasper. They looked drained. Who knew a conflict without any actual fighting could take so much out of us?

Suddenly I felt a chuckle building inside me until I had to release it in a whoop of laughter. The other three stared at me.

"Carlisle," I gasped, "it didn't matter that we left Edward at home. You went completely Edward on their asses!" I howled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, sorry, sorry this was so slow! I got a little overwhelmed with life. But your reviews and messages keep me working at it… I'll try to update again tomorrow or Wednesday as I have the next chapters decently mapped out.**

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

Two hours later we walked towards our terminal with tickets for the redeye flight back to Forks. We had tried to convince Bella to spend the night at the hotel, but she would not be swayed, and I think we were all secretly relieved to leave the scene of our encounter and get Bella back where she belonged as quickly as possible. Bella's only concern had been whether it was safe for her to fly while pregnant, but Carlisle had reassured her that flying posed no danger to healthy pregnancies, so we had driven to the airport. After hearing of our success, Esme and Alice had also booked late night flights; Alice's was to arrive an hour before ours, and Esme was supposed to land mid-morning.

Hesitantly, I had called Rosalie. While I was pretty sure her phone would be off while she hunted, I couldn't help but be nervous that I would actually reach her. Jasper, Carlisle and I hadn't discussed it, but the correct method of informing Edward of all of these doings was at the forefront of our minds. Rosalie's phone rang once and went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message.

We sat quietly at our gate. Jasper settled himself next to Bella, and Carlisle and I sat in the seats across from them. Jasper's eyes were a deep amber-brown and I could tell he wasn't breathing. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and I relaxed back into my seat. I trusted Jasper to know what he was doing. Picking up a discarded newspaper, I flipped to the sports section. Following sports was always more pleasant to do away from Alice, who delighted in ruining whole seasons for me by blurting out championship results.

After a time I noticed Jasper lean in towards Bella. Her mouth was turned down at the corners, and she was biting her lower lip in agitation. With Bella, one barely needed Jasper or Edward's powers. Her thoughts and feelings constantly flickered across her face.

"Bella," Jasper softly addressed her.

She looked up at him.

"I can feel guilt pouring off you. Why are you feeling guilty?"

I glanced over at Carlisle who, like me, was doing his best to appear engrossed in his reading, but who was really listening intently to the conversation in front of us.

"Because I'm an idiot," Bella replied with feeling.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but did not respond.

Bella gave him a petulant look and explained. "It's just--" she paused, searching for how to express her concern. "It's that the fight was too easy."

I snorted, but Bella did not look over at us, so I assumed she didn't hear.

Jasper continued to watch her, his expression mildly incredulous.

Frustrated by his lack of response, Bella's face shifted into a full-on glare. "Don't you see?" She questioned heatedly. "I left Edward. I left my husband! I left my family! But I didn't even need to. You weren't in any danger, and I was foolish to think that you were. And now I don't know what I am coming home to." Her eyes flickered to me, and she continued in softer tones. "I know that Edward is not really okay. I know what him leaving me did to him last time, and this time must have been so much worse." Her voice rose again in agitation. "For me to leave him like that after promising myself to him forever… How will he ever forgive me for that?" She ended desperately.

A glance at Carlisle showed me a glint of his previous rage suppressed under his tranquil demeanor. I felt the anger too. Aro had threatened Bella's safety and had known exactly how to manipulate her loving nature to force her away from us. And we had failed to protect her as we should have. And here she sat, blaming herself.

I wanted to rail at her and make her see reason; make her see that none of this was her fault and convince her that Edward would welcome her back with open arms. But before I could make a move, Jasper responded.

"Thank you for telling me," he said evenly. "I'd like to ask you to do something for me, now. I'd like to ask you to forgive yourself. I'll help to take away your pain and guilt, but you can't fight me. Carlisle told you yesterday that you are not to blame for any of this. You have done nothing wrong. You acted as you always do—bravely and selflessly. And we cannot be certain that if you had acted differently, things would have turned out better. If you hadn't gone with him, Aro very well might have turned you as he threatened to do. And," he paused, "Edward will be fine. He will understand what you did and why you did it, and be nothing more than eternally grateful that you are safely reunited with him."

Bella stared at Jasper, her lips slightly parted in surprise. I was surprised too. It was rare to hear Jasper give such a speech.

"May I help you?"

Bella nodded mutely, and he rested a hand on her knee. I felt the peace Jasper sent her and my muscles relaxed without me being aware that they were tensed.

Soon our plane began boarding. As first class passengers, we were first to on. Bella took the window seat, and, after a nod from Jasper, I settled myself next to her. Airplanes were challenging enough for him because of the confined space and re-circulated air.

As other passengers continued to file onto the plane, Bella's eyes drooped. Jasper's dose of calm was clearly taking effect. I took down some pillows from the overhead compartment and positioned them against the window, motioning her to lean against them. She smiled groggily at me.

"I used to be able to curl into one seat," she murmured, "But curling is currently not the most comfortable position."

I chuckled, and, raising the armrest, scooped up her legs and laid them across mine. She was now almost fully reclined, and I could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You think Jasper's right?" She asked sleepily. "You think Edward will forgive me?"

"Of course," I reassured her. In what universe could he not?

She nodded and mumbled to herself before her eyes closed fully and her breathing slowed. Carlisle passed a blanket forward and I awkwardly covered her, trying not to shift her legs.

"Sleep well, Bella," I whispered.

We sat in silence as the plane took off, but after we were in the air I turned my head so I could see the seats behind me.

"How should we approach Edward?" I asked.

Jasper and Carlisle were not surprised by my question. Sometimes Edward needed delicate handling.

"If she's not there, he very well may still do something stupid," Jasper agreed.

"I think that she should have the opportunity to tell him everything herself," Carlisle said slowly. "But I do worry about his reaction to all of this. I don't want him racing off to revenge himself against Aro after everything she has been through to try to keep him safe. I don't want to see her hurt."

Jasper and I nodded.

"Her presence is the most likely antidote to his rage," Jasper said.

"But we should be there in case that is not enough to knock some sense into his thick skull," I growled.

Carlisle laughed shortly. "Fair enough," he agreed.

Bella slept peacefully the duration of the flight whether because of Jasper's calming presence or her utter exhaustion I couldn't tell. When the plane reached the terminal I leaned forward and brushed my hand against her warm cheek.

"Bella, you need to wake up," I said softly.

She stirred and muttered, "Five more minutes," before attempting to roll over. She slipped from her seat and I steadied her, laughing. Her eyes snapped open.

"Even clumsy in your sleep, I see," I poked her lightly and she laughed before straightening up.

We exited the plan and made our way out of the airport. As we left the security checkpoint, I noticed a small black blur making its way toward us. While still in motion, it planted a kiss on Jasper's surprised mouth before careening to a stop in front of a shocked Bella. Graceful little Alice lurched forward unsteadily, clearly thrown off balance by her abrupt halt. She windmilled her arms to steady herself, and looked to Carlisle, who was covering a smile.

"Is she breakable?" she gasped.

"No more so than normal," he chuckled.

Alice grinned maniacally and threw herself at Bella, securely wrapping her up in her tiny arms.

Tears streamed down Bella's cheeks. "I'm so sorry Alice," she muttered. "I missed you so much!"

"Hush," Alice said firmly, untwining one of her arms from Bella to place a firm hand over her mouth. "Not another apology from you. Well, unless you feel guilty enough to let me decorate the nursery?"

Bella gave a strangled laugh. "Of course Alice. Who else could I count on to keep my child ridiculously fashionable?"

Alice squealed and kissed Bella's cheek. Then they stared at each other before erupting into laughter.

"Alright ladies, I think that's enough," Jasper said, stepping forward to peel his tiny wife off of Bella. The three of us couldn't hide our grins. Bella and Alice were nothing alike, and yet they were so perfect for each other.

As we went to retrieve our vehicles from long term parking, I saw Carlisle lean in towards Alice.

"Can you see how he'll react?" He questioned softly.

Alice shook her head. "I just see him coming in the door and looking in. He freezes, but then I don't see anything after that, because there's no way to know what he will decide to do."

Carlisle nodded. "And Bella's future? Can you see her again?"

Alice looked uncertain. "Yes and no. As soon as I saw her, her future snapped back into place. I can see her again, but it's like I am being overwhelmed with visions of too many possible futures. I guess so much is up in the air right now, it is impossible to settle on one."

We reached the cars and Alice pulled Bella firmly into her little yellow Porsche. Rosalie had driven me to the airport, so I joined Carlisle in the Mercedes. Jasper climbed in as well, rather than squeeze into the back of Alice's vehicle.

We caravanned to the house, while Jasper sent out tidal waves of calm. As we approached Forks, Carlisle pulled out his phone.

"How long?" he questioned.

"Just minutes after us," I heard Alice's voice reply.

We pulled into the long driveway and the engines shut off. I moved quickly to Bella's door, and opened it, helping her to her feet.

"Emmett, when did you become such a gentleman?" She asked, giggling.

I grinned down at her. "Probably after my sister got knocked up," I replied in a mock growl. "With my brother's child…" I added as an afterthought.

Bella laughed, but Carlisle shot me a warning glance. Oh right, Edward would be arriving any minute, and we were supposed to let Bella tell him herself.

We trooped into the house, dropping the few bags we had traveled with, but before we had settled Alice tapped Bella's shoulder.

"He's here," she said softly.

Bella turned toward the door. Her eyes were wide in her pale face, and we could all hear the hammering of her heart. But she stood determinedly.

The door opened. The morning light silhouetted Edward's form, but he did not make a move to enter the house. He had clearly caught Bella's scent. My Rosalie appeared behind him, visibly irritated, and shoved him through the doorframe, following him in before she too froze.

Edward stared at Bella, taking in her whole form. The agony we had seen daily on his face since Bella had left was replaced by a rigid mask. I had no idea what thoughts were passing behind his empty eyes.

I tried not to bombard him with my thoughts, but I couldn't help cautioning, _Don't hurt her. It's not what you think._ What were we thinking allowing them to meet in this way? Of course Edward would believe what we had—that Bella had cheated on him and left—and it would be crushing for her to have him to doubt her in that way.

"No Edward!" Alice's shrill cry cut the silence.

But she was too late. Edward had already turned and fled through the doorway, moving so quickly it was impossible for my eyes to track him.

_Shit_.


	9. Chapter 9

"_No Edward!" Alice's shrill cry cut the silence._

But she was too late. Edward had already turned and fled through the doorway, moving so quickly it was impossible for my eyes to track him.

Shit_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched in a slow motion horror as Bella's body caved in on itself. She collapsed toward the ground and I shot forward and pulled her to me, cradling her like a child. Even with the added weight of pregnancy, holding her felt like holding a doll.

My mind was screaming—what should I do? A glance at Rosalie's face showed me a powerful mix of emotions. She was confused but livid, understanding yet disdainful. Her wrath was building. I looked down at Bella in my arms. She hadn't made a sound, and her face was a mirror of Edward's perfect mask. Then my eyes traced the path that Edward had just followed, out the door and into the woods.

Damn it, what should I do? Who needed my immediate attention? Sister, wife or brother?

I made my decision in a snap and stepped up to Jasper, delicately depositing Bella's unresponsive form into his arms.

"Calm her?" I pleaded as I spun around to look Rosalie in the eyes.

"It's not what you think," I said quickly. "Jasper will explain."

Without another pause I was out the door, tracking Edward's fading scent. Carlisle followed me and I sensed Alice dash after him. I smiled grimly. Edward may be the fastest off us, but we were determined. With Alice's gift, we would find him no matter what it took.

I ran, my muscles steadily contracting and relaxing, as the trees blurred by. I concentrated solely on Edward's scent, following his path exactly. The crackling twigs behind me told me Carlisle was close on my tail, and I assumed Alice was not far behind him. The minutes past, and I soon lost track of time. How long had we been running? Had Bella recovered? Did Rosalie understand? Was my wife suffering from this reminder of the possible future that had been stolen from her so long ago?

Suddenly I heard Alice's high voice calling us to stop. I was reluctant to give up the pursuit, and I slowed unwillingly.

"He's decided to go back," she called.

"Damn," I growled, "I was looking forward to beating some sense into him."

"He's going to loop around back to the house. We need to turn around if we want to get there when he does."

We turned and began running back in the direction of the house. I was angry now. I had wanted to be able to vent some of my frustration with Edward, and now he had denied me that opportunity. I also better understood Bella's upset over her unnecessary absence—actions made futile left an unpleasant aftertaste.

Soon the trees thinned into the familiar clearing and we could just make out Edward as he slipped back in the front door. We hurried to follow.

Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. Jasper and Bella were seated in the living room, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Bella was paler than ever and her face still appeared blank, as if the force of her emotions was too powerful to be released. Edward stood, impassive, before her.

"Bella," he said softly. While he appeared calm, I could tell that this calmness taxed him heavily.

At her name, Bella looked up, their eyes locking fiercely.

"Bella," Edward repeated. "I'm sorry I ran."

She made no indication that she had heard him.

He actually shifted on his feet. It was plain that behind his blank expression, Edward was suppressing a misery too great for one body to hold.

He started again. "Bella, I told you once that you could have whatever part of me you desired."

He paused, visibly attempting to read any sort of response off of Bella's face.

"I still mean that," he whispered at last. "Tell me what you want of me, and I will do it." His smooth voice faltered the tiniest fraction, and I knew that my brother was in agony.

I glanced at Carlisle, but he continued to watch the scene before him. Not wanting to interfere if Carlisle didn't want us to, I settled back to observe. I had assumed Edward had returned to the house because he realized that Bella would never be unfaithful, but now I was sure he believed she had willingly left him. I couldn't help but bombard Edward with my angry thoughts, but he was too focused on the woman before him to hear them.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Bella questioned in a voice that sounded even, composed, and utterly unlike her own.

"I am saying that however you want me in your life, I will be there. I made a promise—," here he faltered, "—a commitment to you that I will not break. I will stay away, or be a friend… Whatever it is that you wish."

"What commitment?" Bella asked calmly. "What promise?"

The smallest trace of his anguish flickered across Edward's emotionless features.

"Wedding vows," he whispered, his velvet voice strangled.

"And did I not make those same vows?" Bella's tone was conversational. It held a disinterested curiosity.

"Bella, I release you from them," Edward responded, in his softest voice yet. "Go and be happy," he said as a prayer.

I felt frozen. How was I watching the scene before me play out, and doing nothing?

"Happy?" Bella questioned, as one surprised by a curious suggestion.

"Yes, Bella. Happiness is all I ever wanted for you."

She nodded and awkwardly pushed herself to her feet, shaking off Jasper's hand. She moved forward until she was standing directly before him.

"Edward, do you still love me?"

I could see him brace himself, and firm his resolve. "For all eternity," he whispered. His hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out to her, but he did not make a motion. "But your happiness is enough to ensure my happiness." He smiled, but he could not quite make the smile reach his frozen eyes.

Bella nodded again.

I turned to look at Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. Each of us stood immobile, witnesses to declarations of the most acute love. But they were the wrong declarations. If Edward had shown Bella the smallest hint of anger, the tiniest minutia of rejection, I would have pounced on him faster than lightening. But he hadn't and he wouldn't. I knew we needed to intervene, if Bella was not going to do it herself, but how were we supposed to interrupt the scene before us?

Bella's face broke from her blank mask. It held every emotion: the same anguish in Edward's eyes; the loneliness from her time away; her fear of rejection. But, over all those feelings, her features were suffused with love. She stared into Edward's eyes, and he was clearly held captive in her gaze.

"I love you too, Edward," she said in a soft, yet urgent voice.

Edward's mask faltered.

"I am so sorry I left. I hope that you can forgive me." She paused, looking intently into his eyes. "And I forgive you for doubting me," she finished.

Bella turned and walked towards the steps leading upstairs. Alice made a move to follow, but Bella shook her head.

"I'd like to be alone for a while," she said, turning to look at us. Then she smiled, a real smile that, while not altogether happy, did display a modicum of peace. "I'm fine," she reassured us and then retreated up the stairs.

All our eyes returned to Edward, frozen before us.

He looked confused, and I saw his eyes dart to the door, but Alice was already there, positioned to block his escape.

"Edward, you're being a fool—" Jasper began, but Edward was already speeding towards the backdoor.

I'd had enough. All the anger and rage I had suppressed the last days tore to the surface and I growled, a low feral sound. I sprang. Our bodies collided with a clap of thunder and Edward was propelled into the wall behind us. Plaster and woodchips exploded around him. He sprang to his feet, but I was already there. I pulled back my arm, and propelled it with all my force into his face. He staggered backwards again, looking shocked. I continued to advance, my rage over what Bella had been subjected to overwhelming all other senses.

I suddenly felt Carlisle's implacable hand on my shoulder. Alice scooted around me, and threw her tiny arms around Edward, both restraining and supporting him.

"Edward, open your mind to us," Carlisle's voice was intense and commanding.

Edward looked up at us, almost as if recognizing our presence for the first time. He nodded tightly to Carlisle and his features became slightly vacant, as if he was listening to something far away. The seconds ticked by. I dredged up my most vivid memories of the last few days: recognizing Bella as she walked down the street, lonely and afraid; her trembling body when I first said Edward's name; the agony of her nightmare; the broken look on her face when Carlisle questioned her fidelity; and the constant soft flutter of the baby's heartbeat.

Without speaking a word, Edward sunk out of Alice's grasp. He knelt, gasping, on the floor and took his head in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**You all amaze me! You really do. You gave me so much encouragement. I can't even begin to thank you enough! **

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I guess I had my first brush with writer's block. I think I'm over it now though, so don't worry, the next chapter is on its way. **

XXXXX

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I opened the door to the house I was struck with her scent. It hit me as powerfully as it had that day so long ago, when she settled next to me in biology, the very first time I met her. The smell of her blood sang through my senses, igniting a parched, tearing thirst at the back of my throat. I stood, stunned, forcing back the venom that pooled in my throat, desperately fighting my urge to give into my senses and pursue the tantalizing aroma coming from deeper within the house.

Why was Bella's blood suddenly calling to me with such force? I had become so inured to Bella's scent; I thought it would never affect me with the same force again. How wrong I was! Her scent seemed somehow stronger, more potent, than ever before. If I had not just hunted with Rosalie, I might not have been so easily able to overcome my primal desire to give in to my senses and stalk my prey. I beat down and slowly conquered the monster that wanted to spring. The battle had never been so hard. But I finally forced him back. I lifted my head, and allowed my mind, previously too overwhelmed with Bella's heady scent, to kick back into gear.

Bella's fragrance permeating the house could only mean one thing: that Bella, my Bella, the reason for my continued existence, had returned to me.

Irritated by my pause, Rosalie shoved me forward before she too caught the scent.

I almost stumbled, and slowly raised my head to look at the room. There, in front of me, stood Bella.

A vampire's mind is able to process many things at once, and a vampire's senses are heightened in every way. Nonetheless, I tried to block out what my mind and senses were telling me. I tried to drown myself in Bella's rich, brown eyes, to loose myself in their depths as I had so often before. I tried to gaze at her beautiful, precious face. I tried to imagine running my hand through her silky curls.

But my mind would not allow it. It would not let me ignore the sight that was before me.

Bella had left me. Just when I had allowed myself to believe that this angel was truly going to grace my life with hers, she had left me. And now she stood before me, swollen with some other man's seed. Some man who was able to give her what I was not.

At that moment it struck me—an agony worse than any I have ever known.

I had finally accepted that Bella was mine, that she _should_ be mine, that I, perhaps, might even one day _deserve_ to have her as mine, and I had lost her. Bella was mine no longer.

I took the only route I could possibly imagine. I ran. I ran away from my love, from my life, from my family. I was going to run forever. I was going to lose myself and so lose my pain and my suffering. I ran as I had never run before. Faster and faster and faster—so fast that even _I_ needed to dedicate all of my senses and mind to avoiding hazards.

Yet a tiny, treacherous section of my mind was clamoring to make itself heard. It screamed for me to turn around. It reminded me that I had promised. It reminded me that I had committed. It reminded me that I had sworn a thousand times to never leave her again.

_But she left me! _I cursed at it, but it was unrelenting. And it was right. I had sworn not to leave her.

The traitor kept at it.  
_  
Isn't this what you wanted for her?_ It questioned.

_No! _I slammed back. _No, no, no! I want her to be with me. To be mine for eternity!_  
_  
You wanted her to have a normal, human life. A happy life, with a man and a family. With children. A life where she can live without danger._

_Yes,_ I agreed, _but I gave up on that wish. I finally accepted that she needed me, that, perhaps, I really was good for her._

_Ah, but clearly she does not need you. Clearly she has found something better. Something that makes her happier._

I collapsed then. My body tore with sobs. I felt a hole tear through me and an emptiness seep into every inch of my being. I was emptiness. I was nothing. I was nothing, yet still that void was filled with pain and agony and suffering.

It took all my strength to stand up again. I was resolved. I would do the right thing by my love. I would do everything in my power to ensure that the happiness she had found would be guaranteed to her for the rest of her life. For what was my happiness compared to hers?

I turned slowly and loped back in the direction of the house. I was preparing myself. Preparing myself again to offer a clean break. But I was doing the right thing this time. I would not leave—I could not—but I would set my angel free. I would do what I had once told her I would. I would offer her whatever piece of me she wanted—however she wanted me in her life, I would be there. I would watch her love another man. Marry another man. Bear another man's child. And I would never let her see the pain I suffered. She would be happy, and because she would be happy, I would be happy.

When I reached the house I stepped inside and was hit with another wave of the most delicious, mouthwatering aroma I had ever encountered. Again, I had to push back my inner demon, had to battle and eventually conquer my overwhelming instincts.

And there she sat before me.

She was all that I saw. I was vaguely aware of Jasper calming her with his touch. I noted, as a man in a dream, that others of my family were filing in the door behind me.

But they were nothing. Only my Bella—my caring, wise, trusting, loving Bella—filled my vision. My Bella, but not my Bella any longer.

I told her the things I needed to say. I gave her the only gift I could—a release from being bound to me.

She surprised me. I hadn't been sure what to expect from her reaction, but her calmness had unnerved me. But then Bella never did react as I expected her to. She was always a surprise. It was one of the things I loved about her.

Oh, the pain I was in.

But then she approached me. She looked into my eyes and I lost myself. Only she had the power to capture me in this way.

She asked if I still loved her. What could I do? I could only tell her the truth. That I did love her. That I loved her more than I loved anything. That she was the reason I existed each day.

I told her of my love, but I explained why it was okay, why she could leave and be happy—that her happiness was my happiness. It was the truth, but it was also a lie.

My confusion only deepened. Bella's face broke free of the rigid mask her usually animated face wore and I saw a host of emotions pass across her liberated face. But mostly I saw her love. Her adoration. Her desire.

What was I seeing? Was this emotion directed at me?

Impossible.

Her next words bewildered me more thoroughly than ever.

She told me that she loved me.

_She loved me?_

What did that mean? Did she love me as she had once loved Jacob? A powerful love, but a love that was not powerful enough?

Then she apologized for leaving and forgave me for doubting her.

My bewilderment increased—why couldn't she just tell me what I needed to do so that I could do it? I did not understand the position I was currently occupying in her life.

She left then, and I was grateful. The pain was beginning to overwhelm me, and I longed for an escape. I eyed the door, but my exit was already cut off. I felt feral—I was an animal caged in his own mind. I needed the release of running, of fleeing from my pain.

I heard a voice speaking to me, but it was meaningless—a drone to my ears. I spun, and raced towards another exit, desperate to escape.

Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall. The force of the collision hurt. I jumped up, still intent on my escape, when a fist slammed into my face. I again felt pain. It was nice—a physical pain that cut across my emotional agony.

I felt arms close around me, supporting me, but also preventing me from running.

Then I heard Carlisle's voice commanding me to open my mind. He had never used a voice so serious with me before.

I shook myself, and for the first time since I arrived home, became aware of my family around me. It was Alice's arms that held me and supported me. Emmett had been the force that propelled me into the wall. Jasper stood to the side, and Carlisle stood next to Emmett, his restraining hand on Emmett's shoulder as his eyes bored into me.

I hadn't even realized I'd been blocking my mind from them. From the moment I had entered the house, Bella had been the only reality I was aware of.

I tried to relax, and slowly I became conscious of the minds of my family members. And then the wave crashed over me.

I heard Alice repeating over and over, _the baby is yours, the baby is yours, the baby is yours…_

I felt Jasper remembering Bella in pain, kneeling on the floor of a room I had never seen surrounded by scattered food. Jasper remembered her despair, her feelings of betrayal, and her loneliness. She whispered, "I would never hurt Edward."

My focus moved to Carlisle. He was telling me, _You can make this right Edward. She needs you, now more than ever. Go talk to her._

And finally the images that Emmett fired at me, that I had tried to block out, made it past my defenses. I saw how Bella looked when he first found her, small and alone and so very vulnerable. I felt Bella cringe against him when he first said my name. I saw the terror in her eyes as she questioned Emmett about my safety. I saw the blank horror of her months alone. Then he flashed images at me so quickly I wished I could shield myself from the onslaught. I saw images of Bella's beautiful face suffused with loneliness, with desperation, with exhaustion, and with fear. I saw Bella's nightmares. I saw Emmett's arms holding her safe, soothing her and reassuring her.

And then I heard what he heard as he held her. I heard the soft beat of the baby's heart. Of my baby's heart.

Of Bella and my baby's heart.

The world went black and I took my head in my hands.

_What had I done?_

XXXXX

**I know we were backtracking a little bit here, but I felt the need to set up Edward's mind before venturing into new territory.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**:

_The world went black and I took my head in my hands._

What had I done?

XXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's voice cut through my haze.

"Edward, go to her," he ordered. "Right now she does not need your guilt, your remorse, or your shame. She needs her husband. And Edward, she has already forgiven you." _Go to her_, he commanded directly into my mind.

I met Carlisle's eyes and saw compassion in his gaze. He understood what I was feeling, but he was ordering me to put those feelings aside. How could I when I was responsible for all of this? I had failed to protect the one thing in the world I had sworn to keep safe. I had allowed Bella to be hurt, to be manipulated, to be taken from me. Then Bella had returned, and I had doubted her. Just as I had doubted her love before, believing that she could move on and find happiness after I left her, I had again believed that her love for me was not equal to my love for her. Unintentionally, I had accused Bella of breaking her vows to me and then broke my own vows by releasing her from hers. No, I could not push my guilt away.

I was spiraling downwards again when I felt Jasper grip my shoulder. He shoved calmness into me, even as I fought him to sink deeper into my own guilty despair. I growled at him.

"Edward," he hissed in return, "Carlisle is right. She needs you to be strong right now. Forget your guilt. There is a woman upstairs who has been lonely and hurt and who loves you desperately. A woman who is carrying your child." He shook my shoulder then. "Do you hear me?" His calm voice trembled. "You are going to be a father!"

I was struck dumb. Before I could react, Jasper forced a new emotion into my unresponsive body, one of pure elation and joy. He remembered placing his hand on Bella's rounded belly and feeling the tiny being inside her move and kick.

His elation lit a spark inside of me. I had been so overwhelmed by my pain that I had not realized—I had not thought—were Jasper's words true? The spark ignited into a roaring fire. I was going to be a father! That little life he had felt moving in Bella was _our_ life, a new life that we had created.

I smiled uncertainly, as if unsure whether this expression that had been absent from my face for many months was the proper sentiment to display. But then I looked into the faces of my family. Carlisle smiled back, in approval and pride, while Jasper looked relieved and pleased. Emmett grinned back at me, and Alice held me tighter. My smile grew and I felt light as joy built within me.

Without a word, I pried Alice's fingers off of me, squeezing them in reassurance, or comfort, I did not know. Then I made my way up the familiar staircase of our house.

I paused outside the door to our bedroom, steadying myself. I prepared for the bloodlust and what I wanted to say. I knocked gently on the door, but received no response, so I turned the knob and stepped into the room.

Bella lay on the bed, facing the ceiling, her eyes closed, her hands locked protectively over her abdomen. She looked tired; the bruise-like shadows under her thick lashes were evidence enough of her exhaustion. But she was radiant. Her pale skin had an ethereal glow, a faint peach blush tinted her cheeks, and her soft lips were parted slightly by her breath. A gentle curl rested on the side of her face and I had to firmly hold my hand in place to keep from brushing it back behind her ear. I had never seen her look so beautiful. Bella was breathing steadily, but not deeply enough for her to be asleep. I moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed so I was close enough that if I reached out my arm, I could touch her face.

"Bella," I said softly.

Her heavy lashes drifted upwards and her chocolate eyes met mine.

She watched me, almost hesitantly, as if she was afraid of what she would see in my eyes. I smiled down at her and her face broke into the radiant smile I had been longing to see for the past three months. It lit up her features and I felt my own smile widen in return. Then my face grew serious. I had to explain myself. I had to take responsibility for all that had happened to her.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything that I—" her small hand pressed over my mouth, effectively cutting off the rest of my apology. I was frozen by her touch—I had spent weeks longing for nothing more than the feeling of her soft skin against mine. Her fingers were warm on my lips and I couldn't help but lean into her hand, breathing deeply of her heavenly scent. She pulled her hand away, but her fingertips stayed in contact with my cool skin. She traced them over the corner of my mouth, and then ever so gently dragged a fingertip across my lower lip. My icy skin burned with her warmth and I couldn't help but part my lips. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"Bella?" I questioned in a strangled whisper.

She smiled up at me.

"What should I do?" I continued, my voice sounding uncertain, even to my ears.

"Hold me," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

I smiled and lowered myself next to her on the golden bedspread. She sighed and turned so that her back pressed into my chest, and she raised her head, waiting for me to snake my arm under her. She laid back, her head pillowed near my shoulder. I felt uncertain as to what to do with my other arm. My Bella was back in my arms, but her body was different, it curved in different places, and I did not want to touch her in a way that would make her uncomfortable. Her small hand found mine and she laced our fingers together and brought my hand to the swell of her belly. My hand rested there, taking in her new shape, her swollen roundness. I listened, and for the first time, heard our child's heart beating inside her. I dropped my head forward and brought my lips to her throat, resting them against her delicate skin. She relaxed into me, and it was enough. I was transported. My earlier troubles melted as I held Bella tightly against me, breathing deeply, letting her scent surround me, her warmth creep into me, savoring the silk of her skin, the softness of her hair as we, together, cradled our child in our hands.

We lay, unmoving, for hours, until I felt Bella's heartbeat slow and her breathing deepen. Still I held her, tenderly, but possessively. She was mine. I never wanted to release her from my hold.

I had lain peacefully as the hours had passed, but as I continued to lie wrapped around Bella's small body, I could not prevent my traitorous mind from again beginning to ruminate. Unable to block my own thoughts, I gave in, and listened.

I first thought back to the story I had heard in Emmett's mind of Bella's ordeal. I had been too consumed by my own guilt to pay much attention to anyone else's role in Bella's disappearance. But it had been Aro's doing. He had played us so skillfully and taken Bella from me at a time when she needed her family more than ever before. The more I thought about Aro and his accomplices the angrier I became. What they had subjected her to, what she had had to face alone. Soon I was consumed with a rage so powerful that I feared harming Bella in my arms as my muscles contracted. I tried to relax, but my desire to hunt, to seek vengeance, to tear Aro limb from limb, drew me. Only the feeling of Bella's soft body kept me from setting out right then to seek revenge.

I willed myself to think of other things, but my new thoughts brought no more comfort than my rage had. Now that I had accepted that Bella was still mine and that we had together created a child, the repercussions of that realization hit me. Bella was human. I was a vampire. A human child could not be raised in a house full of creatures that spent the days lusting over its blood.

And Bella! I could no longer change her! A newborn vampire could not raise a child. It had been selfish of me to agree to change her—and even though I argued passionately with her to convince her to keep her humanity, in truth I wanted nothing more than for her to be by my side for eternity. But now I could not have her.

Bella would raise the child and die, and I would be left alone to orchestrate a means for my own death.

My feelings of elation seeped away as I was hit with wave after wave of despair. A father! What had I been thinking? I could not be a father! I was a monster, a fiend; I was a deplorable creature who had somehow managed to create something beautiful with a woman who I could never be good enough for. I should leave it at that. This innocent life could not be exposed to me. It could not be endangered by me each and everyday. Bella would need to leave. It was the only solution.

_No!_ Another part of me called out. _You fool! You promised not to leave her! _

I began to tremble. How was I back where I had begun? Overwhelmed by confusion and my own pain, I gently edged away from Bella, unclasping her fingers, and pulling my arm from under her head. She frowned in her sleep, but once I was free I flung myself across the room, curling up on the end of the leather sofa, letting myself drown in my emotions. I was vaguely aware of Jasper's concerned thoughts in my head as he spoke to Carlisle, but I paid them little attention. What was this emotional rollercoaster I was riding that kept plunging me from the heights into the depths of despair? My body was rigid. I kept finding Bella, only to have her torn away from me again.

Carlisle's voice broke into my mind.

_Edward, come downstairs. We need to talk. _

I groaned, but made my way to the door, looking back at the woman sleeping on my bed. Her hair had spread around her and her face looked peaceful except for a slight crease between her eyebrows. I longed to reach forward and smooth away her troubles with the touch of my hand, but instead I turned and made my way back down the staircase to my waiting family.

Carlisle ushered me into the dining room where my siblings and Esme were waiting.

I seated myself, and prepared to tell my family that again, for Bella's protection, we needed to leave her.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett's POV  
When Edward went up to his room, I went in search of Rosalie. Jasper quickly explained to me that after I ran off, Rosalie had been beyond livid. She had turned on Bella, furious at what she conceived as a betrayal to Edward, and it had taken all of Jasper's power to calm her down enough for him to succinctly explain that the child was Edward's and that Bella had left because of the Volturi. Once Jasper finished, Rosalie had nodded her head in understanding and stepped forward to place a brief kiss on Bella's cheek. She then left the house and walked into the woods.

Knowing where I would find her, I followed the faint scent of Rosalie's essence into the trees. There was a clearing about a mile behind the house that Rose and I often went to when we needed time away from the family. While I rarely felt the need to get away, Rosalie often needed the time to sit, think, stew, or just be alone.  
I entered the clearing, my eyes seeking out the woman I knew would be waiting for me. She sat on a wooden bench, one I had built her beneath a tall pine tree. She was exquisite. Her hair glowed golden in the soft afternoon light and her rich red lips contrasted the pale luminescence of her skin. She was perfection. Her posture was relaxed, and I couldn't stop myself from raking my eyes over her body, taking each curve of her body.

Rosalie smiled slightly at my appraisal. I joined her on the bench and we sat in silence as I waited for her to speak. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about what was happening and I didn't want to rush her.

Most of the world saw only one side of my Rosalie. She frequently came into conflict with my siblings, with Edward in particular. They butted heads in the way that only siblings can—they loved each other, but often could not stand being near one another. My family and the outside world often saw the side of Rosalie that was cold, collected, decisive, and, at times, calculating. They saw her as self-absorbed and vain. And it was true. Rose had a wall around herself that was near impenetrable, but I loved her despite it, and I knew her as well as she allowed me to. I saw Rosalie's ability to love passionately, to be fiercely protective, and to care more deeply than my family gave her credit for. I saw the way she agonized over decisions and life circumstances. My Rosalie was damaged goods—she had been hurt so deeply, she had been betrayed and violently harmed. Her life had been stolen from her, and in its place she had been given a different life, a life not of her choosing. Rosalie was damaged but I loved her no less for it.

"Don't say anything," she said, turning towards me.

I nodded and she continued without prompting.

"I'm jealous, alright? Why is it that Bella gets to live a charmed life? She willingly chooses to throw it all away—a real future, a real life—and then fate takes a hand and gives the life she stupidly refused back to her."

Rosalie was building up steam.

"And more than that, it's going to be worse than ever around here. Bella this and Bella that. As if Bella is the first woman ever to get pregnant by her husband!"

I almost opened my mouth to speak at this point, but Rosalie sensed my action and cut me off.

"You know I'm right," she snapped. "I saw how you and Jasper were treating her! Like she was some precious object, a treasured porcelain doll! I thought it was stupid to waste our time taking care of a human before, but this is going to be so much worse. You are all going to dote on her and hover around her. Everything will be about Bella," she glowered.

She stopped talking and we sat in silence, Rosalie brooding darkly. I wanted to say something to her, to try to argue with her, or even comfort her, but I was pretty sure she wasn't finished yet, and I figured it was better to let her run her course before I intervened.

"Emmett, why does she get to have the life that I wanted?" She hissed, clenching her fists. "What made her so special? Sure she's lovely, kind, trusting and naive to the point of foolishness. But is that why men fight over her? Is that why you all loved her the minute you met her? We've sacrificed so much for her. And now this on top of it all. It's like the gods are out to mock me."

She rose and paced tightly. Even at the pinnacle of her anger, she was always in control, always restrained.

Finally she exhaled and collapsed next to me on the bench. We sat in silence before she turned and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. My Rosalie made mad look good. She caught the approval in my eyes and her smile widened seductively—my signal to pull her to me and capture her full lips in mine. She deepened our kiss, pressing my back against the trunk of the pine. One of my hands attached itself securely in her sleek hair and my other hand roamed down her back to settle and tighten on her hip. Her tongue caressed mine and she leaned in, pressing her torso against my chest. I let myself go, blocking out the tension of the past days, and my concern over Bella. For this moment, there was me and there was Rosalie, and we were together, wrapped up in each other, just us.

Eventually she broke the kiss and turned away from me.

"I don't mean all that, you know," she muttered off to the side.

I laughed. "Yes you do, love. You meant every word of it. But you also mean the things that you didn't say. You love Bella just like we all do, and you love Edward even more. You're happy for them. You're happy they are going to share an experience that means more to you than anything. I know you Rose."

She scowled at me and I grinned back, impishly.

Finally she broke down with a roll of her eyes. We again sat in silence.

"I'm actually excited too," Rosalie admitted reluctantly. "Do you think they will keep living with us? I wonder what it will be like to have a baby in the house." I glanced over at her, and noticed a small smile creep onto her face. Her smile caused her perfect features to soften into an almost human visage that showed her love, but also her vulnerability.

"They'd better," I growled. I stood, pulling Rosalie to her feet and situating her in front of me.

"Rose, I'm sorry," I told her seriously. "If there was any way I could change this world for you, you know I would. But since I can't, I think you _should_ be excited. Bella and Edward are giving us a chance to share an experience than none of us would have been able to have otherwise. Let's go back, and be on your best behavior, won't you? Bella's already been through enough."

She growled at my comment. "That is exactly what I mean," she hissed. "It's all going to be about her now, isn't it." Her question was a statement, an acceptance of the facts. "You all are practically drooling over her."

I nodded, chuckling slightly. "Rose, you're going to have to deal with it for a while. Bella needs us right now and I am going to be there for her no matter what. How could I not? But that doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't take even the smallest bit of my love away from you. You are the only woman I worship, Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie continued to scowl, but it lacked real venom. "Fine," she hissed. "But don't expect me to be running out at all hours grocery shopping for her food cravings, or massaging her feet when she gets so fat her ankles swell up."

"Whatever you say, Rose," I agreed with another grin.

She turned on her heel and marched back towards the house and I had to hurry to catch up with her. I captured her hand in mine and spun her, pulling her to me. I found her lips and kissed her firmly. It took a minute, but eventually I felt her soften in my arms and return my kiss with equal passion. When we pulled apart, we were both smiling.

"Let's get back to the house," she said. "If I know Edward, I'd bet my BMW that he is about to do something stupid."

Our eyes locked and I cursed fluently under my breath as we hurried back to the house. Of course Edward would do something stupid. I had been so relieved when he had smiled about becoming a father that I left the house thinking that everything was going to work out. In that moment he had seemed just as ecstatic about the pregnancy as the rest of us. But we had left Edward to think and that never turned out well. Edward could over-think anything. And when he did, the conclusions he came to were usually wrong. He was too used to ignoring his heart and listening to his head.

When we got to the house, Jasper was waiting to lead us to the dining room.

"I already told Carlisle, but I've been listening in on his emotions, and it isn't good. What he's feeling now is all too familiar," Jasper informed us.

"The same as when he left before?" Rosalie questioned.

Jasper nodded.

"Let's not let him make the same mistake twice," I said and I smiled widely, showing all my teeth.

Jasper's feral smile matched my own. We were predators out for the kill. We would protect our own. There was no way Jasper or I were going to let Bella be taken from us. We settled back into the dining room chairs to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Emmett's POV**

Edward, his face back to its earlier stone-like mask, entered the room followed by Carlisle. He was clearly steeling himself for our conversation. Before he was able to share his thoughts, however, Esme stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. She raised her hand and placed it on his face where her kiss had landed.

"Edward, I am so happy for you," she whispered to him. Her words seemed to surprise Edward and though he tried to smile at her, it looked more like a grimace of pain. She returned to her seat and he sat in one of the unoccupied chairs.

He locked eyes with me and Jasper, giving us a fierce look. While it was usually annoying that Edward knew our thoughts before we could voice them, today I didn't care. The more he heard of my thoughts, the better, because I certainly wasn't going to let him leave this room until he had listened to every single one of them.

"I know what you are thinking," he began—an idiom, if said by anyone else, but a fact when stated by Edward. "I know what you are thinking," he repeated, "but it is the only possible solution. It won't be like last time. I wouldn't allow that either. We won't leave her completely. We'll stay close to protect her. She'll live with Charlie. Even she will understand that it is for the best." Edward's words rushed out of him in rapid sentences. His mind was in overdrive, and he spoke as soon as each thought entered his head.

We stared at him. Why was my intelligent brother sometimes so dense? Alice glowered, looking ready to teach him a lesson herself.

"Edward, you're being an idiot," Rosalie said, never one to mince words. "If you really think that Bella will understand why her husband is abandoning her when she needs him most, you're thicker than even I give you credit for."

He turned his glare on her. "What great solutions are you all coming up with, then?" He hissed. "You can't raise a baby in a house full of vampires. We think that Bella is delicate? Well a baby is a thousand times more so! And what about when that baby grows into a child? Have you thought about that? Children fall all the time; they are constantly scratched and bloody. One little scrape and we would rip out the child's throat!" His eyes unconsciously flicked towards Jasper. "Do you think I am willing to risk my child in that way?" He finished venomously.

Jasper slowly rose to his feet, shoving his chair back from the table. It fell and clattered dully as it hit the floor. Edward stood also and they faced each other, Edward slightly crouched, his pose defensive. Whatever he was hearing in Jasper's thoughts had him prepared for an attack.

"Boys," Esme softly chastised.

Jasper shot her an apologetic glance, but quickly turned his attention back on Edward. "It's different now," he told Edward in a low voice. "It's more than just you and Bella this time. To lose her would hurt all of us." He kept his eyes locked with Edward's. "I was weak before, Edward," Jasper continued, "and I'm sorry. You know just how sorry. But it is different now. I know I can do it. I could never hurt Bella or the child."

Edward held Jasper's eyes for another minute before giving a small nod, an indication that whatever he had read in Jasper's mind satisfied him.

"Thank you Jasper," Edward said quietly. Jasper turned away from him and righted his chair. He sat down, and Alice took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Edward lowered himself back into his own seat.

"Jasper, I do understand how much you all care," Edward began again, "but that is all the more reason why you should see that it is necessary to send Bella away or to leave ourselves. By staying near her, even though we want to keep her safe more than anything, we draw danger to her, and however much we might wish differently, we are the greatest of those dangers." He paused and stared down at his hands. When he started speaking again, his voice was rough. "Jasper is right that this is about more than just Bella and myself. It is about more than all of you! It is about a child's life. How can we jeopardize an innocent baby that just happens to have the unlucky chance of being born with a monster for a father?" He paused again, and then spoke in his softest voice yet. "I just can't let anything happen to her or the baby. I need to do whatever it takes to keep them safe, and this is the only thing I can think of."

Carlisle looked troubled. "Edward, there are many things that I want to say to you right now, as I'm sure you can tell from my thoughts. If Bella heard you talking this way, I know she would be happy to set you straight on one matter, at least: any child would be more than lucky to have you for a father and all of us as a family. Despite what you think, we are not monsters. The love that has been displayed this day alone proves that to me. However, if you persist in arguing your case that Bella would be safest without us, there is another issue that you have not considered. Aro rescinded his claim on her but only because of her connection to our family, and believe me, he would do much to reassert his possession of her. I am certain he will be watching, and if he senses that Bella is no longer a member of this coven, he will not hesitate to take her."

Edward paused for a moment, uncertain, before he reassumed his confident attitude. "We will just have to make it clear to him that she is still ours," he concluded. "We can take shifts watching the house. With us constantly close by, it should be clear that Bella is still important to us."

"But not a member of our family," Carlisle replied steadily.

"Of course a member of our family!" Edward shot back. "She is my wife!"

"Edward, you can't have it both ways," Alice interjected. "And Carlisle is right—if Bella heard you talking like this, it would hurt her so badly. I know, I can see it. You swore never to make this same mistake again. Remember what it did to her last time!"

Edward shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Everything is different now! I know it will be painful but there is no other choice!"

Enough was enough. I was ready to say my piece. I braced myself.

"Edward," I began, "I am going to make this easy for you. You want to leave so that Bella will not be living among vampires. Well, you leaving isn't going to prevent that."

Edward stared at me blankly.

"Do you understand?" I questioned.

As his mind delved into mine I could see in his eyes that he did. I decided to say it out loud anyway to drive the point home.

"The last time you left, we argued against it, but ultimately did what you wanted. It was your life after all; yours and Bella's. Even though we thought you were making a mistake, we went along with it. Not this time. You can do whatever you want; you can leave her, pretend you never existed, _but I won't go_. I am staying here with her. Bella is my sister and there is no way in hell that I am going to leave her alone to go through the rest of this by herself. She's had enough of that treatment from Aro. I would expect her own husband to treat her better."

Edward's teeth were barred, his hands clenched the table, his knuckles white.

I needed to add fuel to the fire. This conflict had to come to a head.

_If you won't step up and be a man for her, I will, _I thought at him. I let myself remember in vivid detail the night at the hotel. I remembered Bella's dream, first her terror, then her agony when she dreamt of Edward leaving. I remembered how she had thrashed into me and been comforted when her arm fell across my cold chest. I remembered her relaxing her soft form into mine, holding the fabric of my shirt in her fist and breathing gently against my skin. I remembered how it had felt to hold her, the softness, the gentle contours of her body as it molded against—WHAM!

I was thrown backward out of my chair with the force of a barreling truck, but I was ready for him. I had been waiting for this attack. Edward was on top of me, but, using the force of our fall, I propelled him forward and over my head. I was surprised to notice Alice there waiting for him. She must have "seen" our fight and was prepared to do her part.

"Help me get him outside," I panted. The last thing we needed was for our fight to wake up Bella. This was not an exchange any of us wanted her to witness.

Alice nodded her understanding. She crouched, gracefully circling Edward as he feinted at her, trying to dart around her and back to me. Neither of them made any move to launch an attack—they were too evenly matched, their gifts allowing them to constantly stay one move ahead of the other. I moved to the doorway, using Alice as a shield so I could ready myself for Edward's next lunge. Jasper now stood, positioned behind Alice and to Edward's left side. Our eyes locked over Alice's head and he nodded to me. Jasper thought Edward needed this as much as I did.

The rest of the family was standing as well. Rosalie casually sauntered over to my side while Carlisle stood behind Esme, gently holding her to him and running his hand over her hair. I felt terrible distressing Esme in this way but Edward needed some sense knocked into him before he did something he would regret for the rest of his existence.

Finally, Alice stepped to the side, leaving Edward an opening. He knew what she was doing but was too enraged not to take the bait. He lunged for me and I let him hurl me backwards out the door. We landed with a thud and quickly rolled and sprang up again. I barreled forward, hoping to plow Edward to the ground, but he read my action and easily sidestepped me. Rosalie was waiting for just this opening. She pulled back and punched him, her fist connecting solidly with his jaw.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she smirked happily. Shaking himself, Edward shot her a dark look that she ignored, determinedly checking her nails for any damage.

Without warning, Edward lunged at me again, taking me off guard. We rolled until he slammed me into the ground. I kicked up with my legs and he flew over my head, managing to spin and land on his feet, sinking back up into a crouch. I stood too and we circled each other, panting. Trying not to think, I threw myself at him. He again sidestepped me, but this time Jasper was ready and he and Edward collided and separated then crashed together again. They moved at an inhuman speed, fists flashing, as snarls ripped from their throats. I saw an opening and took it, barreling into Edward's side and sending him flying into the ground. I was on top of him before he could right himself; I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground again. His eyes met mine and I saw the depth of suffering within them. I would not be swayed though. There was no way that I was going to agree to leave Bella, and if physical violence was the only way to get that message across, I was happy to oblige. I pulled back my fist and punched him, sending his head flying back into the dirt once again.

Edward went limp below me and I stopped my attack.

"You mean it, don't you," he gasped.

I nodded, too winded to speak.

His eyes rolled back in pain and I loosened my grip on him.

"I don't think I can do it Emmett," he whispered. "I'm just so frightened." He clenched his teeth and turned his head so that I could not see his eyes.

I pulled Edward up and we sat next to each other, breathing hard. Carlisle knelt next to us and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"That is probably the most human reaction you could possibly have, Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward turned to face Carlisle and began speaking rapidly in a strangled voice. "This is something that I always wanted so much, but knew that I could never have. It was something that I wanted for Bella too. But it is all happening so fast. And it is too good to be true. I don't deserve it! Something is going to go wrong—I don't know how to protect her or a baby. I don't know anything about babies!"

"All new parents are scared. You are feeling exactly what you _should_ be feeling," Carlisle said, smiling slightly. "And Edward, you _can_ do this. The worst thing you could possibly do to that child is leave it. It needs a father just as Bella needs a husband. And, as Emmett was so politely attempting to tell you," he continued, giving me an aggravated look, "we are _all_ going to be here for you and Bella. We will help you figure things out. We will make this work as a _family_." He stressed the final word.

Edward reached forward and pulled Carlisle into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Carlisle," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. They held each other tightly before Edward released him, and Carlisle rose fluidly to his feet.

"Boys, I think you have some unfinished business," he said before he turned and, pulling Esme behind him, reentered the house.

Edward and I turned towards each other and each of us had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, man," I started. "You know I don't feel that way about her. But you know why I was doing it."

"Yes, I do know." Edward said heavily, gripping the bridge of his nose. "And you're right. I'm an idiot and a coward. It would be completely wrong to leave."

I held out my hand to him and he gripped it firmly before I pulled him into a brief hug.

"I was just looking out for my own," I said with a grin as I released him.

Edward turned, taking Jasper into his glance. "I never thanked you two for taking care of her back there. I can't tell you how much it hurts that I wasn't there to look after her, and how grateful I am that you were there for her when she needed you."

We each nodded our acceptance, and he turned to Rosalie.

"Don't bother apologizing," she said flippantly. "I enjoyed it too much."

Edward held her gaze and Rosalie shifted uneasily under his intense stare.

"Thank you Rose. I know how hard this must be for you. I hope that you can share any happiness that we find."

Rosalie gave a tiny nod and inspected her skirt, flicking at a piece of dirt that had settled on it. I could tell she was impacted by his words.

Alice skipped up and stood on her toes to place a kiss on Edward's cheek. He smiled down at her. It was hard not to feel buoyed when looking at that little imp. Nothing could keep her spirit down.

"Bella will be waking up in a minute," she informed us. "And she will wonder where everyone is."

"We'd better get inside then," I said, and my siblings and I trooped back in the front door, feeling drained but, finally, like a family again. Who could have imagined the challenges a baby would pose to our family? I just hoped we could manage whatever test we faced next.


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXXX**

By the time we had entered the house, we could hear Bella's slow steps on the stairs. She seemed to be making her way down with extra care, making sure each foot was securely placed on the stair below.

Bella looked at us with widened eyes when she saw us standing in a rough semi-circle at the bottom of the staircase. I scanned the group and noticed our less than tidy appearances. Though Rosalie and Alice looked flawless but sheepish, Edward and I were streaked with dirt and Jasper's shirt was ripped from the collar to the waist and hung open, fluttering halfheartedly.

Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What happened?" she questioned us.

No one said anything and we tried to avoid each other's eyes. The discomfort in the room was palpable, thanks in part to Jasper. No one wanted Bella to know how close she had come to losing Edward again.

I opened my mouth to speak and though I saw Alice roll her eyes in exasperation, I plowed ahead, "There was a gardening accident!"

Jasper turned a choked laugh into a cough and Rosalie looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

"A gardening accident?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. Whatever excuse she had been expecting, my response was absurd enough to derail her.

Before she could question us further, Edward had her in his arms. He was staring intently into her eyes and she was captive in his gaze; he had always been skilled at distracting her when it suited him.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he whispered, his voice smooth but intense.

She smiled up at him and I could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"I already forgave you, Edward," she told him firmly, wrapping her small arms around his waist, and pulling herself as tightly against him as her rounded belly would allow.

Edward did not reply but lowered his head to rest on her hair, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, savoring the feeling of having her tucked safely in his arms. Bella did not know what he was truly apologizing for. That was good. She would be happier never knowing.

And, as I watched my brother embrace her, I realized Edward had not pulled Bella into his arms to distract her from the evidence of our fight. He was embracing her because he was so desperate to have her close to him, wrapped protectively in his hold. Edward's willpower was inhumanly strong, even among the ranks of the undead. He was capable of tearing himself away from the thing he longed for with every shred of his being, and now that we had prevented him from carrying out his self-sacrificing plan, he wasted no time in filling his arms with the soft, warm body he so constantly yearned for.

I watched as Edward raised his hand and traced the side of Bella's face, drawing a line from her cheekbone down along her jaw. Under his caress, her chin tilted up and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips. Edward's lips crashed down on hers and moved against them forcefully and she went limp in his arms.

I tore my eyes off of the display in front of me and noticed that Jasper looked in similar shape as Bella. Whatever emotions he was feeling from the couple before us were overwhelming. Slinging an arm over his shoulder, I steered him up the stairs and my siblings followed. I doubted whether Edward even noticed us leave. Bella certainly did not.

Carlisle met us at the top of the stairs. "Our meeting is not over, but due to the interruptions," he gave me a stern look, "I think we should finish our conversation after we have had a chance to relax."

His face became vague and I knew he was communicating with Edward. We were about to turn and enter our rooms when a grumble from downstairs reached our ears. Alice spun around, her eyes wide with excitement and bolted down the staircase, while the rest of us followed in confusion.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs, still wrapped in Edward's possessive embrace. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red as she watched our decent.

"Hungry, love?" Edward chuckled into her ear. Incredibly, her blush deepened, the flush of her blood sending venom pumping through all of our systems. Edward gave us a hard look before pulling Bella more tightly against him and placing a kiss on the top of her mussed curls.

Bella peeked out at us. "You heard that?"

We nodded, grinning at her.

Alice bounced with excitement.

"What do you want to eat?" she questioned enthusiastically. "Are you having any cravings?" I looked at Alice with concern. What was causing her sudden interest in human food?

Before Alice could bounce closer, Esme rushed into the room looking aghast. "Bella, I am so sorry, we have absolutely no food in the house! It is just that you had been gone for so long, and I know that human food does not keep well, so I had cleaned out the kitchen. I know how important it is for the baby that you eat healthy meals." Esme seemed deeply upset by our lack of preparation in caring for a human.

Taking in Esme's agitated state, Bella pulled out of Edward's arms, "Esme, it's fine; don't worry about it. I'll just drive over to the store and pick something up. I'm really not that hungry," she told her reassuringly.

Carlisle had also approached and placed a comforting hand on Esme's shoulder. "Esme, Bella is fine," he said firmly. Esme leaned against Carlisle's chest for a moment before taking a deep breath and schooling her features into their usual composed set.

"Of course she is," she agreed, her voice returning to its normal state of kindly, reassuring authority. "Bella, I apologize. I just want to make sure we are taking proper care of you. You relax with Edward and I will go to the store and do a little grocery shopping."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella responded as she leaned forward to kiss her gently on the cheek

I was slightly confused by the interactions I had just witnessed. Why was Esme, our mother who usually managed to care for us and support us so calmly, suddenly so worried over Bella's well-being? It hit me. Esme's human life had ended because of the death of her newborn; of course she would be concerned about the health and safety of Bella's child. Even more than Rosalie, Esme had every reason to resent Bella for the child that grew within her, but that was not in Esme's nature. She loved Bella completely and was terrified that Bella might have to face a fate similar to the one she had endured. Esme wanted to shield Bella from that unimaginable pain. Esme smiled down at Bella, clearly calmed and touched by her gesture.

On my other side Alice was still grinning madly. "I'm going too!" she called out, looking like an overgrown, but extremely graceful toddler.

Bella looked at her, surprised. "You know Esme will be shopping for food, not clothes, right?"

Alice nodded and questioned, "But Bella, are you sure you aren't craving anything peculiar? Ice chips? Cream soda?"

Bella looked perplexed but shook her head. "Just some regular food would be great."

"Then why do I see you trying to sneak out to the store tonight?" Alice continued to interrogate, looking for the world like a crafty investigator who has just unearthed conclusive evidence.

"I couldn't tell you," Bella replied, lifting her chin stubbornly.

Alice looked disappointed, but rebounded quickly. "Well, I'll just have to use my judgment then, if you can't think of anything else you need. Come on, Esme!" And with that, she spun around, pulling a surprised Esme out the door. Seconds later we heard the rev of a motor and the squeal of tires as the Porsche tore out the driveway.

Bella turned grumpily to Edward. "Can I use your phone?" He handed it to her silently, with the smallest flicker of a smirk on his lips. "Alice?" Bella asked after dialing. We could just make out the murmur of Alice's soprano voice. "Oh, well, thanks," Bella muttered, embarrassedly. She snapped the phone shut and met our curious gazes. "She already knew what I wanted," she explained.

"And what is that, love?" Edward asked her.

"Chocolate brownie ice cream and fudge sauce," she mumbled. "I didn't know I wanted it until she mentioned ice cream, though!" She finished defensively. "Tricky Alice!"

I couldn't suppress my laughter at Edward's perplexed look and even Jasper cracked a grin. "_Ice_ chips and _cream_ soda," I muttered to Edward as Bella glowered at us.

"Why is Alice so excited over this food thing anyway?" she asked petulantly.

"Don't you see, love?" Edward questioned as he smoothed back her hair and kissed her exposed forehead. "Your pregnancy is the ultimate human experience for her. She is beyond thrilled to make the most of every clichéd pregnancy moment you will have. And," he grinned down at her, "I support her completely."

Bella looked horrified.

"You've already had to face so much of this alone," he said and his eyes filled with pain. I shared a look of understanding with him over Bella's head. No matter what happened, neither of us would forgive ourselves quickly for not protecting Bella as we should have. "But now that you are back with us, you are going to allow us to care for you as completely and thoroughly as we are able to."

He placed two fingers on her lips, muffling her attempted protest. I grinned and saw my other siblings, and Carlisle, smiling as well. Our family just felt so right when we were safely together, teasing and tormenting and caring for one another.

Bella and Edward retreated to his bedroom, while I went to the room I shared with Rosalie, finally able to shower and change my clothes. I returned downstairs when I heard to Porsche pull up the driveway.

Alice sprang through the door, easily balancing groceries and some other packages tucked under her arm. Esme followed, similarly loaded down, but moving at a more sedate pace.

"You went to Port Angeles?" Edward asked, surprised.

Alice nodded, grinning. "Esme drove!"

I raised an eyebrow at our mother. This would probably be a record for the Port Angeles drive that would rival Edward or even Rose's time and Esme was usually the least eager of us to use her enhanced abilities. Esme just smiled serenely.

"Look what I got you!" Alice continued, still radiating enthusiasm. Bella stepped forward uncertainly. "Don't worry," Alice urged, reaching out to pull Bella's too-slow body toward the table where she had deposited her packages, "They're only books!" Quickly unwrapping the first package, Alice placed a book in Bella's hands, causing her to blanche.

"Not funny Alice," Edward hissed. I craned my neck to see the title of the book: _When You're Expecting Twins, Triplets, or Quads._

Bella turned to Edward. "I'm not…?" she gasped.

Carlisle stepped forward, giving Alice a reproving look. "No Bella, you are not expecting twins or any multiple births. Alice?" He questioned.

"Just a joke!" she chortled happily and placed the next book into Bella's now numb fingers:_ What to Expect When You're Expecting._

"Thanks Alice," Bella mumbled, still paler than usual. Edward began to steer her towards the kitchen, but Alice stopped him with an impatient humph.

"And these are for you!" she finished happily placing a stack of books in his hands.

I could just see the cover of the top book: _My Boys Can Swim!: The Official Guy's Guide to Pregnancy._ Bella giggled when she saw the title and pushed it aside so we could see the next book: _What to Expect When Your Wife is Expanding._ Bella grimaced and I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Edward scowled at Alice.

"I do have two medical degrees, thank you Alice," he told her curtly.

"Yes, but that prepares you to be a doctor, not a father," she explained, patting his shoulder condescendingly. It was the highest part of him she could reach.

Jasper snickered, and Alice turned to us, smiling widely. "You two can read them when he's done!" she told us with a big smile. That wiped the amused looks off of both our faces and we looked sheepishly at Edward.

"Well Bella, what do you say we get you some food?" I asked in an attempt at distraction.

Bella's stomach grumbled again, and she nodded enthusiastically even as her cheeks flushed. Alice smiled sweetly at us before pulling Bella after her into the kitchen. Edward gave Jasper a look, but Jasper just shrugged; he could no more control Alice than any of us for all that he was her husband. Finally, Edward cracked, and a grin spread across his face.

"A father," he whispered, looking down at the books spread on the table. He threw an arm around each of our shoulders and followed the rest of the family into the kitchen.

**XXXXX**


	15. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I've finished Breaking Dawn, and I have to say, I am a little bit shocked. When I started New Life, I thought that it would be so non-canon that I could do whatever the hell I wanted with it… now I feel sort of weird about it as it is so darn similar to the real story but also totally different.

I am stuck on where to go from here. I could keep going with my original idea, but clearly the pregnancy as I envisioned it is quite different from Stephenie Meyer's vision. Is that okay with you guys? I guess this is what I get for not finishing the story before BD came out as I had originally intended to.

As for my reaction to Breaking Dawn: I really liked it, but it also felt _really_ different from the previous three books. I felt like some invisible time lapsed between this book and the earlier ones and the characters were all suddenly adults rather than teenagers.

I loved all of the Jacob perspective. At first I was pissed because we had just found out about the pregnancy, but then I got into it, and it became my favorite section I think. I also liked the camaraderie between Edward and Jacob. Although it was creepy when he called him "son" when they were saying goodbye.

I _did not_ like the name Renesmee. It makes me twitch just thinking it! I also did not love the character of Renesmee—maybe just because I didn't get enough of a chance to know her or something, but she seemed a little hollow. All of the characters were so drawn to her, but as the reader, I couldn't quite see why.

I also wished that Edward had a little more opportunity to be a father. With Jake imprinting, he kind of takes over all the fathering duties and that bothered me. Probably from writing my own story, I have the idea that fatherhood would be extremely important and powerful to Edward.

I'm not sure how I feel about the imprint. I do like how it explains the draw Jake and Bella always had for each other.

I also did not quite understand why Alice left. To make Aro think she wasn't going to help? Also, why did she make Bella believe that she and Edward were going to die? Maybe I need to do a re-read to see if there was something I missed.

Also, what happened to Leah? I felt like we were building up to a Leah/Jacob relationship before Jake imprints, but what about poor Leah? I felt really bad for her.

Okay, those are my thoughts. If you have any thoughts on any of this (Breaking Dawn, New Life, etc.) please tell me!!


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning we were all waiting when Bella sleepily entered the kitchen, trailed by a smiling Edward. Esme had been in the kitchen half the night and had arranged an artful buffet with sliced fruit, scrambled eggs, sautéed onions and mushrooms, bran muffins, toast with jam, cantaloupe wedges, and a tall glass of milk. Bella's mouth went slack as she took in the spread and then her face reddened. She gave Edward an aggravated look over her shoulder, but he just smiled more widely and pushed her to her seat.

"Eat up!" he chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble! I'm perfectly capable of making my own food!" Bella spluttered, glaring around at all of us. "And you can't possibly think I can eat all of this!"

I couldn't tell if she was more embarrassed at the quantity of food or that someone had put such work into making it for her. I tried to hide my amusement. Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest and lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Just eat what you want," he murmured, his face still lit by a small smile and he placed a lingering kiss on Bella's neck. _Edward!_ I complained. Why did he always have to be so, _ugh_, seductive with Bella? What I did with Rosalie was one thing, but Edward's public displays of affection made me want to scoop Bella up and lock her in a nunnery.

Edward rolled his eyes at me over Bella's head.

I guess since they were married and she was already pregnant, I would let it go.

Bella was still shooting mutinous looks at the full plates of food. She huffed, gave us all a last glare, then settled on a stool and raised the glass of milk to her lips. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed even more furiously at our laughter.

Esme swooped gracefully in front of us, shooting us a reproving look. "Please Bella, I know I over did it a little, but just let me take care of the food. I need to know that you are eating healthy." Esme's face was beseeching, and Bella immediately looked contrite. She picked up her fork and shoveled a scoop of eggs into her mouth.

"Thank you Esme, it's delicious," Bella told her earnestly, around her mouthful.

I found the aroma of human food interesting, but it held no appeal to me. Nonetheless, watching Bella eat with obvious relish made me wish I could remember more of my human life. While all of my senses were now heightened, there were also many human sensations that ceased after the transformation. I watched Bella take a bite of toast and lick her lip to capture a smear of jam. She hungrily ate her eggs, and then cut a bite of cantaloupe, her eyelids drifting down as she savored the taste.

Her clear enjoyment made me think of my own feeding habits and I was mollified. I visualized the moment of excitement when I first smelled my prey, followed by the chase and the powerful surge of the attack. Then I imagined sinking my teeth into the pulsing neck of a bear as it thrashed below me. Whatever pleasure Bella was receiving from her meal lacked the _thrill_ that my own meals provided.

I felt Jasper twitch next to me and I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. His eyes met mine, and I could tell he was assessing how dark my irises had grown. I looked away, embarrassed and annoyed. Sure, thinking of feeding had peaked my thirst, but it wasn't like I was about to jump Bella!

Jasper shifted from foot to foot and I felt worse. I also hadn't meant to project my thirst onto him. I shot him an apologetic glance.

"Maybe you two should go hunt," Edward said quietly. I could see his tensed stance, and could tell that he wanted to crouch defensively in front of Bella, who continued to contentedly work her way through the meal Esme had provided. I looked into Edward's eyes and he met my gaze squarely. He sighed, and forced himself to visibly relax before stepping out from behind Bella's chair and walking over towards us. Bella looked up as soon as he removed his hand from her shoulder. At her look, he walked past me to reach into the cabinet for a glass.

With his back to her, he spoke quickly.

"I believe what both of you said yesterday. If you think you won't harm her, I have to trust you. But I cannot restrain my need to protect her."

Jasper and I kept our faces impassive as Edward took the glass to the sink and filled it with water. Bella was watching us curiously. She obviously suspected that Edward was speaking with us.

_Don't worry about it,_ I reassured him with my thoughts. _ I think it's hard _not_ to feel protective when it comes to Bella. And there's no point in taking chances—we'll go hunt._

Jasper, obviously guessing my agreement with Edward's sentiments, turned to go.

"Hunting?" Carlisle questioned.

We nodded.

"I would like to take Bella to the hospital for an ultrasound, but if you wait until afterwards, I would like to join you."

Alice thrummed with excitement and Bella looked nervous. I felt my face light up.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss our first glimpse of my nephew!" I agreed excitedly.

"Nephew!" Alice spluttered.

I grinned down at her.

Alice looked at me reproachfully, but was too excited to give my taunt a response.

"When are we leaving?" she asked Carlisle, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We will leave as soon as Bella is ready," Carlisle replied. "But Alice, you are staying here, I'll just be taking Bella and Edward."

"Wha-, but-, you want-? huh?" Alice spluttered.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Edward smirked at her, amused.

Alice shot him a deadly look, and began sulking for all she was worth. I was ashamed to admit that my facial expression probably mirrored her pout. Jasper looked entertained, but I could tell he was trying to suppress excitement, and Rose looked indifferent to the extreme, telling me she was as eager as I to participate in this pregnancy milestone.

"But Carlisle!" Alice cried, "that's not fair!"

Perhaps seeing Carlisle's response and realizing the absurdity of her protest at the same moment, Alice had the prescience to look embarrassed.

"Of course it is. Edward and Bella are the child's parents," Carlisle said firmly, ending our hope.

Bella glanced up at Edward before looking at Carlisle.

"It would really be all right if they came," she said softly.

Bella's dislike of being the center of attention was battling her aversion to conflict. If it meant we could all troop along to the ultrasound, I was definitely in the stadium for the conflict averse.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

We gave him our most pleading expressions.

_Please, please, please, please? _

He grimaced slightly, but nodded.

"Let me go take a shower," Bella said, pushing away from the table with a slight wobble. Edward braced her and followed her out of the room.

Carlisle turned to us, his face serious.

"If Bella and Edward want us to accompany them to the ultrasound, that is fine, but I think we also need to give them room to be a couple," he said, eyeing Jasper and me especially. "Edward needs some time to play the father. He has missed so much, and needs the space to grow into his role."

I nodded my understanding. Jasper and I had already had our turn with Bella. We had fulfilled the role of protector and confidant while Edward had been forced to sit at home in the dark. While it was hard abdicating that job back to Edward, I knew Carlisle was right. Edward was Bella's husband, and the position was rightfully his. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but hope that he would let us be involved in Bella and the child's life as closely as we could.

Soon enough Bella descended the stairs, her hair damp and clinging. Edward looked up when he entered the room, reading the conversation we had had with Carlisle in our thoughts. He just shrugged.

"I am too grateful to feel anything else," he said with a smile, pulling Bella to him. She looked at him curiously, but he tilted her face up and deposited a soft kiss on her lips.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Bella, I'm not sure if you've thought about this yet, but how do you want to tell your father about the baby?"

Bella's eyes widened and she blanched.

"I-, I-, I hadn't thought about it," she stuttered in surprise. "I never really thought beyond getting away from Aro."

"If you don't mind, I called in a favor and reserved a room at the hospital in Port Angeles. Unless you are ready to tell Charlie now, it would be better to avoid the Forks hospital."

We all smiled at this statement. Small town life definitely lacked obscurity.

Bella nodded. "Port Angeles would be fine. I need some time to think of what to say to Charlie," she agreed.

Edward suddenly stiffened, shooting an angry look at Jasper before trying to regain his composure.

Jasper looked surprised and embarrassed. He shrugged an apology, muttering, "It's a valid concern."

We glanced between them, Edward quietly enraged and Jasper looking uncomfortable but determined under Edward's glare. I raised my eyebrow.

Edward broke the silence.

"It has a heartbeat!"

Jasper shrugged.

I punched Edward in the shoulder and he turned his glare on me.

"Jasper is wondering if it is right to tell Charlie about the pregnancy," he hissed by way of explanation.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. Why should Charlie be kept in the dark now that Bella was back with us?

Jasper shot Bella a sheepish look. "Because we don't know exactly what the child will be," he explained. "If it is a vampire, or in some way dangerous, it might be better to leave him in the dark."

Bella's eyes widened and Edward looked pained.

I frowned in thought. It had not occurred to me that the child would be anything but human. I turned my attention to Carlisle. Bella, too, was looking at Carlisle with large, questioning eyes.

"As far as I can tell, the pregnancy is entirely normal," Carlisle told us calmly. "But that is one of the reasons I want to take Bella to the hospital for an ultrasound and full exam. I will also be the one administering the test, as I think it would be best to keep this little medical miracle as private as possible until we know more. As this situation is completely unprecedented, as far as I am aware, the more I know, the better care I can take of Bella and the fetus."

Edward nodded, and, with a hand on the small of her back, led Bella out to his car without another word. The rest of us piled into our respective vehicles. I could tell that Jasper had wanted to speak to Edward before the Volvo tore out of the driveway, to apologize or explain, but had resignedly compressed his lanky frame into Alice's Porsche.

When we pulled in, Edward was already sweeping Bella through the hospital doors. Carlisle quietly conversed with the supervising doctor in Obstetrics, and motioned us to follow Edward and Bella into one of the hospital rooms. Edward settled Bella on the examination table, still not acknowledging our presence, while the rest of us tried to get comfortable in the too-cramped space. Maybe Carlisle was right and this was a trip we should have left to Edward and Bella. What were we doing trying to squeeze into their little happy family? Why would they want to remain a part of our make-believe family, when they had created a real, flesh and blood one on their own? Neither Edward nor Bella truly had any concrete ties of marriage or blood that locked them to the rest of us.

Carlisle had entered the room as I brooded darkly. Since when had I become such a processor? I did not enjoy my new deeper, darker mind. I frowned but continue to watch as Bella pulled her shirt up over her rounded belly. I gripped Rosalie's hand. At least Rose and I had each other. Carlisle smiled down at Bella as he squirted a clear jelly-like substance onto her abdomen.

"Are you ready to learn the sex of the baby?" he asked, more to make conversation than because he doubted her answer.

Bella shook her head. Carlisle frowned. Bella smiled sweetly. "And I don't want Edward to know either."

Carlisle gulped and I let out a bark of laughter. Bella could always snap me out of a funk.

"Is that really necessary?" Edward asked, catching Bella's attention and gazing intently into her eyes while giving her a lopsided smile.

Bella grinned impishly up at him.

_That's my girl. _

Edward rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and I snickered, but before I could tease or torment him, my attention was captured by the screen to the right of Bella's bed as it flickered to life. Carlisle held a probe against the swell of Bella's abdomen, and began to move it slowly. It was emitting a high-pitched buzzing that made me want to rub my ears. Alice was shifting from foot to foot and Esme shook her head, as if trying to shoo a bug. Bella seemed unbothered by the noise. Must be out of her hearing range.

My eyes were glued to the screen as an image formed. I stared at the black and white picture. That was it. I was looking at the tiny life I was willing to do anything for; the tiny life that my brother and Bella had created and that would be my new family. I tilted my head to the side. Right now my tiny life looked mushy and misshapen. Sort of like a bobble-toy. I squinted. And then I could see it. I saw baby. And, bobble-toy or not, when that child, my baby niece or nephew, was in my arms, it would be the most beautiful thing I would ever see.

Jasper was right.

I was completely in love.

I tore my eyes off the screen and glanced over at Jasper. He met my eyes, and smiled a smile I had never seen before. Edward also looked up at Jasper from his position at Bella's side and reached out a hand to grip his shoulder. All was forgiven. Edward then turned to me.

"We aren't going anywhere, Emmett," he assured me softly. "I think all three of us will need this whole family now more than ever."

I nodded. Damn, why did I feel choked up? I don't even remember crying when I was human. You'd think I was the one with the raging hormones.

Edward laughed, and even Rosalie was smiling as Jasper radiated unadulterated joy out to the rest of us.

Carlisle turned to Bella with a grin.

"You're in luck. Or I am. I can't determine the gender because of the positioning of the fetus. I am going to run some more test, and I am recommending an amniocentesis to check the chromosome count, but from what I can see, this appears to be one perfectly healthy, perfectly human baby. I'll print a photo for you that I'm sure Alice or Esme will want to frame."

Bella laughed and squeezed Edward's hand. "I guess I can tell Charlie then," she said happily. "All I need to figure out is how to keep him from shooting Edward. I don't think he's quite ready to be a Grandpa." She paused thoughtfully. "And I guess I should think about how to prepare him for when I am turned. Maybe he could even do some babysitting."

I was smiling and nodding until, _wait, what? _

I heard a crack, and saw the metal railing on Bella's bed fall and clatter on the ground by Edward's feet, his white-knuckled fist now grasping thin air.

"Edward?" Bella questioned hesitantly.

"When. You. Are. Turned?" he repeated slowly.

Bella stared at him.  
_  
Oh crap, here we go again._


End file.
